A Place for Him
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Seven years. That's how long it was since the incident at Freddy Fazbear's. Since the souls of the dead children were able to move on, and their killer met his end. Mike thought it was all over. But sometimes, evil never dies. With an old foe back for revenge and more powerful than before, this time his life isn't the only one on the line. Sequel to 'Poor Little Souls'.
1. Prologue

**A/N** : Why, hello, readers! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, it feels like it has...anyway, as promised, here's the sequel to Poor Little Souls, which I've decided to title 'A Place for Him'. I WAS going to release this on the one-year anniversary of FNAF 3, but I couldn't wait-I missed PLS, and was looking forward to working on this. Plus, I couldn't leave you guys waiting that long ;) So consider this an early Christmas present from me to all of you. I hope you'll love this as much as the original story.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the Five Nights at Freddy's games, or the characters within. I do, however, own this au, which I'm quite happy with.

 _The pounding of footsteps echoed down the hall, the only sound in the mostly empty building. The source of the noise, a balding, middle-aged man with sideburns, almost tripped over some wires as he ran, but caught himself. He was hardly paying attention to where he was going, too focused on escaping. He had to get out before that THING caught him._

 _The man started in shock as he saw a robotic fox's head leering down at him, only to realize a second later that it was just a lamp. The same lamp he saw on camera earlier that night. He sighed in relief, mentally scolding himself for being so jumpy._

" _It's okay." He said to himself in a whisper. "Nothing to worry about." No sooner had he said this than a large, heavy hand grabbed his shoulder._

" _ **You sure about that?**_ _" The poor man felt his heart abruptly stop. He felt like crying. So he did._

" _Wha-what do you want?!"_

" _ **Revenge**_ _." The thing answered._

" _R-revenge?"_

" _ **That's right. Revenge on the one who left me here to rot. But since he's not here, well…I guess I'll practice on**_ **you** _ **.**_ _" The creature surveyed the man, and a horrible smile crossed its features. "_ _ **You know, you're about his height and build, give or take a couple ounces. Maybe I can perk myself up by pretending you're him.**_ _"_

" _Please!" The poor man begged. "I have a family! Have mercy!"_

" _ **Sorry, any mercy I had died long ago with the rest of my humanity.**_ _" The guard tried to run, but his captor was quicker. It grabbed his arm, swinging him back around to face him._

" _No! NO! NO!" At this point, the man was crying uncontrollably, which seemed to increase the creature's bloodlust. A harsh laugh escaped its throat as it moved its free hand towards the man's face, placing two large fingers over his eyes._

" _ **This is going to hurt like crazy. By all means, feel free to scream.**_ _" Trapped like a rat and about to die in agony with no one to help him, the man didn't see any reason to act brave._

" _AUGH!"_

 **A/N** : Wow...that was shorter than PLS' prologue :/ And it also involves someone dying...though at least it wasn't children this time. You can probably guess who and _what_ it was that killed that guy. Don't get too comfortable...it's only gonna get worse...

Anyway, I can't promise how much I'm going to update-right now I'm on Christmas vacation at a friend's house, and early next month I'm going to be taking a plane to my own house back in Texas, so with that and working on my own original story for a comic I want to start doing this summer, for right now I'm only going to update on Mondays. Don't worry though, once I get myself together I'll start updating more often. Until then, how about leaving me some nice reviews? It would really make my Christmas...


	2. I Chase Nightmares Away

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own any of the Five Nights at Freddy's games. All I own is the original characters._

 **A/N** : _Thanks for the reviews, guys! Like I said, I won't update a lot right now-for now new chapters are only going to come on Mondays. Just bear with me though, okay? Anyway, like with the last story, some of the chapters are going to be set from Mike's POV. However, every chapter is going to focus on a different member of the Schmidt family._

"AUGH!"

No sooner had I heard the scream than I bolted to action, running down the hall and throwing the door open to reveal the scared, shaking five-year-old sitting on the bed.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I tried to keep my voice level. Didn't want to scare the little boy even more now. Big, scared green eyes met my own.

"I…I had a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, walking over to sit next to the boy on his bed.

"It…it was in this abandoned building." He said in a small voice. "It was real scary…and there was this man. He was running…something was chasing him. I didn't get a good look at it but…"

I cut the little boy off by hugging him.

"It was just a dream." I said softly. "Nightmares can be real scary, but they're over just as soon as you wake up. They can't hurt you." I hugged him a little tighter. "And I promise, I won't _ever_ let anything hurt you. Okay?"

Finally, the black-haired little boy calmed down a little, hugging me back.

"Okay."

"Now try and get some sleep." I said, tucking him in. I kissed him on top of the head, and as I turned to leave, I heard his little voice saying

"Night, Daddy." I turned, smiling a little at him.

"Night, Ian." With these final words, I closed the door.

No, you _didn't_ read that wrong, and no, there _isn't_ an extra April Fool's Day this year.

Seven years after my little misadventure at Freddy's, I, Mike Schmidt, had become a father. Summer and I started dating shortly after I got accepted back into college, and she'd kept me on my toes. We ate lunch together, had study dates, and on weekends when we had enough time, actual dates. It was kind of weird at first, accepting the idea that a girl liked me enough not only to be seen with me, but to actually be _romantically interested_ in me. But it was nice. And Summer really was one of a kind. As time passed, I found that I actually liked her too…as more than just a friend.

Which was how, near the end of our last year, I ended up popping the question. It made sense-we loved each other, and I wanted Summer to be a part of my life forever. For one of the first times in my life, I was really sure about something. Still, when Summer actually said yes…I felt light-headed.

So long story short-we got married, started living in a nice small house, and then had little Ian, followed by his sister Hope a year later. Your traditional blue-collar worker American life. Not the type of life I imagined myself having. Honestly…I'm not sure _what_ I thought would end up happening to me. For most of my life, I actually couldn't see ANY future for myself at all. But now, here I was. The whole thing still blows my mind.

And yes, I named my kids after two ghost kids I'd befriended during my stint as the world's most unlucky security guard. Call me sentimental.

"Everything okay?" Summer asked me as I climbed back into bed.

"So it would seem." I answered flatly, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"You think these nightmares could mean something?" Summer asked. "This is the third time he's had bad dreams waking him up in the middle of the night. Him and Hope both."

"I'm sure of it." I answered. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that there's no such thing as coincidence. Problem is, neither of the kids seem to remember-or want to remember, what exactly their nightmares were. One day when I asked Hope she just started crying, and wouldn't stop." I sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm worried, Summer. The kids are five and four years old-they shouldn't have to deal with something like this..."

"Tomorrow we're going to get to the bottom of this." Summer assured me. "We'll take the kids to therapy; see if we can figure this out." She smiled at me. "Things are going to be okay, don't you worry Mikey. We're all going to be alright."

I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't help but get a horrible premonition. To tell the truth, I still had nightmares myself sometimes. Seven years ago when I was a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's, I learned that the animatronics were possessed by the souls of dead children whose bodies had been stuffed inside them. Problem was-they weren't the only ones who had ended up in that situation. The one who had killed them in the first place, the man responsible for all the horror, a man who I had _trusted_ -came crawling back to Freddy's to try and get rid of the possessed animatronics once and for all to cover his tracks. I knew too much, so he tried to kill me. The kids had come to my rescue, and their killer had made the mistake of hiding in the same suit he had tried to shove me into. Of course, the thing had malfunctioned on him, and he met the same fate he had inflicted on those poor children. Their murderer dead, their souls were able to move on.

But there was no guarantee that Jeremy Fitzgerald wasn't still there in Freddy's. Or rather, Fazbear's Frights, as I heard it was now called. While the kids were trapped there and forced to kill by his very first victim, Jeremy had had no problem whatsoever killing people. Heck, I'd come dangerously close to ending up as one of his victims.

Every now and then, I still saw him bleeding out in my dreams as the springs in the Spring Bonnie suit crushed him. I didn't have any regrets then, and I didn't have any now. He'd killed five innocent children just to get back at his boss, lied to and manipulated me, tried to kill me and my sister…he deserved what happened to him.

Still though-try as I might, I couldn't ignore that small, nagging voice at the back of my mind that told me that I had made a mistake, not trying to help him. That I should have at least tried to get the suit off of him, instead of standing back and watching him die.

Because I had a feeling that I hadn't seen the last of Jeremy Fitzgerald. That our paths would cross again…and he'd take bloody revenge on me.

With these pleasant thoughts, I drifted off to sleep, hoping that at least my kids would be okay.

 **A/N** : _Oh Mike, you don't even know..._

 _Yeah, I know this story is kind of slow starting off. Sorry about that, guys ^^' I promise the next chapter's going to have more substance. Next chapter a Schmidt is going to join Fazbear's Frights-though it's probably not going to be who you think it is..._

 _Fun Fact-this was orginally going to be the last chapter of Poor Little Souls. Like, I had this scenario planned out in my head for a couple months, but I ended up changing my mind and deciding that I wanted Mike's ultimate fate after the Freddy's incident to be more ambiguous, have him facing an uncertain future to make it a bit more realistic. And then put in an epilogue with a sequel hook._

 _Well anway, review, please!_


	3. I Make Pancakes, Then Get Fired

**Disclaimer** : _I own nothing but my own imagination_

 **A/N** : _This chapter is set from Summer's POV_

Through my life, I've shattered more than a few people's sense of reality. You wouldn't expect someone who wears as much black clothes and white makeup as I do to turn around and greet you with a smile, would you? Didn't think so. Plus, there's my name. It seems to be an unfortunate stereotype that goths, often goth girls, have 'dark' names like Raven, Misery, and other such nonsense. If I had a quarter for every baffled look I got when I told someone that my name was Summer…

Maybe that's what drew me to Mike in the first place. Okay yes, we'd only talked a couple times, but he never judged me. Plus, I just found him…interesting.

"Mommy?" I turned around, seeing my little girl coming into the kitchen.

"Morning, baby!" I smiled at her. "How'd you sleep? Any nightmares?"

"I…I don't remember." Hope said with a frown. "I think I had a dream, but I forgot what it was about." I bit my lip.

"Hey, how about some pancakes?" I asked. "Chocolate chip, your favorite!"

This seemed to perk her up a little, as she smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Mommy!" She sat down, and I went back to cooking.

My sweet little son and daughter are the light of mine and Mike's lives. Both of them have their father's green eyes, but Ian's hair is black like mine, while Hope's is the same light brown that Mike's used to be when _he_ was a kid. Before…

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?" I asked, turning back to her.

"A-are you and Daddy going to take us to a crazy person doctor?" I stopped cooking immediately.

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"This morning, Ian was talking about how he overheard you and Daddy talking about the dreams we've been having." Hope said. "He was worried that you thought we were crazy…"

"Sweetie, having bad dreams doesn't make you crazy." I assured Hope, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. I sighed. "But we are going to take the two of you to see a doctor, if we can. See if we can figure out why you're having these dreams." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just trust in us, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." I smiled again and kissed her affectionately on the forehead before going to continue breakfast.

* * *

After feeding my family and dropping the kids off at school, I went to my job at the salon. Yes, I work in a beauty salon. Let that sink in.

Or rather, I DID work in a salon, as I was about to find out.

"Hey, Summer?" My boss, Mr. Dawson came over to me as I walked in.

"Hey, boss!" I smiled at him. He didn't smile back.

"Summer, we need to talk." My smile faded. Mr. Dawson motioned for me to go to his office, and I obliged, a feeling of dread growing in my stomach.

"Now, Summer…" Mr. Dawson started, "I just want you to understand first of all that I have nothing against you. You've been a great worker, and I've enjoyed having you here."

"…I'm getting fired, aren't I?" Mr. Dawson held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Now, this wasn't my idea! You have to understand-money's tight. We're over budget, and…"

"How am I supposed to support my family?" I asked, trying to stay calm. "I have two small children to take care of!" Mr. Dawson sighed, looking at me in genuine sympathy.

"I know you'll find something, Summer. You're a determined woman. I'm sure you can get through this little setback." I just leaned forward, burying my face in my hands. I was out of a job. What was I supposed to tell Mike? How would we provide for ourselves and our children?

Mr. Dawson looked down at the floor guiltily, then seemed to get an idea.

"Summer…if you're interested, I might have something for you. My cousin Jasmine's been looking for help."

"Where does she work?" Mr. Dawson looked me dead in the eye.

"Summer...have you heard of Fazbear's Frights?" At the sound of the word 'Fazbear's', I sat up, looking at him curiously.

"Go on…"

 **A/N** : _*Sigh* If I had a quarter for every time one of my characters did something stupid...-_-_

 _First new chapter of 2016! Sorry it's so short. That's a major problem with me ^^' I promise, the next one's going to be longer! Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, faved, and followed my story so far. Especially looking back on Poor Little Souls-don't get me wrong, I loved doing it, but I couldn't help but cringe as I looked back at all the mistakes I made..._

 _Summer's not going to start at Fazbear's Frights right away-though there is going to be some horror coming up in the next couple of chapters...please review!_


	4. I Turn Into a Fox

**Disclaimer** : _Don't own it, never will._

 **A/N** : _*Facepalms* I can't believe I keep forgetting to do this! I'd like to give a shout-out to XXPay4xtraShippingsXX for the awesome cover pic she drew for this story. You're awesome! Also, for that guest who asked-I'm sorry, but the comic hasn't been drawn yet. I'm not even the one doing it-That 'Inactive' Afiction offered to do it for me. So I can't tell you when it'll be out. Anyway, here's the next chapter, set from Ian's POV._

I've noticed something about my mom and dad-they never let me and Hope know when they're worried about us, Dad especially. I know they love us-but, well…let me tell you a story.

One day, we'd been playing tag in the backyard, and while Hope was running, she accidentally fell and scraped her knee. She started to cry-and Dad was out there in a flash to take care of her. He took her inside and cleaned her up-but his face never changed. And when talked, he didn't get any louder. He just stayed quiet as he helped Hope…but after he set her back down to go play some more, I noticed him breathing hard.

Yeah-my dad's weird. But I love him anyway. I think he and Mom just act that way so they don't get us even more scared or worried.

That happened again after Mom picked us up from preschool and took us to the doctor.

* * *

"Mommy?" Hope asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…something happened at work." Mom answered.

"What happened?" I asked. "Did they fire you?" Mom sighed, looking at me sadly.

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good, you know that?" She smiled again. "Don't you worry, though. Mr. Dawson gave me a chance at a new job-and an application. I'm going to send it in later, and when I get this job, things are going to be okay, okay?"

"What's your new job, Mommy?" Hope asked.

"I'm going to be a security guard." Mom answered. "At night, when nobody's at Fazbear's Frights, I get to go in and look over the place, make sure nobody breaks in."

I barely heard her. When she said 'Fazbear's', my heart started beating harder for some reason. The name just…scared me, but I didn't know why. I just had a bad feeling about it.

"That sounds scary, Mommy!" Hope said. I guess she had felt the same thing.

"I guess it can sound pretty scary, huh?" Mom asked. "Being in that spooky building late at night from midnight until six?"

A weird feeling passed through me, like I'd been zapped with electricity.

"Don't go, Mom." I said in a small voice. "Please." Mom parked her car, and smiled at us again.

"Come on, kids, it's me! Don't you worry about a thing-all I'll be doing is watching a bunch of cameras all night!" She got out of the car, and then let us out. "Now come on, let's go."

Her words didn't make me feel any better.

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. I was still thinking about Mom's words-and about what the doctor had said. He said that me and Hope had something called 'PTSD'. It was really weird, since we were both so young-we shouldn't have anything that would've made us this way. He told Mom that she and Dad should keep an eye on us, and let him know if we acted weird again.

I don't know when I got to sleep. But when I was finally about to fall asleep-something weird happened. How do I describe it? Well…you know what it's like when somebody picks you up? It felt like that-except more…what's the word? Sudden. After that happened, it felt like I was quickly flying through the air for a while.

And then, I opened my eyes.

"H-huh?" I blinked, looking around. I wasn't in my room. In fact-I wasn't home at all. I was in a weird new place. I gasped as I realized…this was the same place I'd seen in my dreams. But it didn't feel like I was asleep.

"Mommy?" I asked. "Daddy?"

I heard a strange, whirring sound. I got the feeling it wasn't my mom or dad. The sound got closer, and I started looking for a place to hide.

Suddenly, I realized something. I was bigger. Before I could think too much about it-I saw something really scary. There was a fox robot with a hook and black stuff covering it standing right in front of me. I gasped and stepped back-and so did the fox.

"Huh?" I raised my right hand to scratch my head-and realized that _my_ hand was a hook. I looked at the fox again. I had been looking in a mirror. The scary fox thing was _me_. After finding this out, I did what anyone else would've done.

I screamed.

 **A/N** : _Ian is Phantom Foxy?! Who would have ever seen THAT coming?! XD I tried to keep his words accurate to a five-year-old-since this Ian is even younger than the one from PLS, I wanted him to sound more like a little kid, and not use language that was too mature, or words that were too big. I hope that worked okay._

 _So-what's going to happen now? Review, and you'll find out sooner!_


	5. Scary Bunny Man

**Disclaimer** : _Don't own it, never will._

 **A/N** : _This chapter is set from Hope's POV_

I gasped as I heard the scream, but didn't move. I was still scared about being a chicken.

I don't know what happened-one second I was in my bed, and the next I was...this. I didn't have to move, since a big black THING ran in front of me. I knew that scream.

"Ian?" The thing stopped and looked at me, and I saw that it was a fox.

"Hope, is that you?" I knew my brother's voice anywhere.

"Yeah. Ian…where are we?!"

"I don't know! What happened to us?!" He sounded really scared. I went over to hug him-and realized something.

"I feel like we've been here before." I said. The fox thing that used to be my brother looked at me.

"You know…you're right. This seems really…familiar."

I gasped as I saw pictures in my head. A big man, much bigger than Daddy, hugging me and saying that he was going to take care of me. Being with some other kids, laughing and having fun and eating pizza. Then a golden bear came and told us he had cake…and everything got scary…

I let go of Ian and put my hands on my head. Or was it my wings? I didn't even know!

"Hope?! Are you okay?!" I looked at Ian-and for a moment saw another boy-a little boy with somewhat tanned skin and red hair.

"Ian?" Before he could say anything, we heard a strange noise.

"What was that?!"

"L-let's go see." I said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ian asked, holding his hook (which I just noticed he had) in his good hand.

"I think we'll be okay." I said. "Look at us. I don't think anything can hurt us like this." I took his good hand. "Come on, let's go."

I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. I was scared, like Ian was. Maybe more. It was always like this. I always had to act brave, even if I was scared-mostly for Ian.

Mommy and Daddy said that was something I got from Daddy-I didn't act scared-not normally, anyway. I don't know why…maybe because Ian got scared more than I did. So I had to be brave for both of us…even though he was a boy, and older. And now-I was the most scared I'd ever been. We were in a weird place, I was seeing things, and we were big robot animal…things. I wanted to cry for Mommy and Daddy. But Ian actually _was_ , and one of us had to be brave. I swallowed, walking and taking him with me.

I then heard a strange sound, like when Ian had run by. Except this one sounded different. Harder?

"What is that?" Ian asked. "Another thing like us?!"

"Shhh." I put a finger (feather) to my mouth (beak)? The sound got louder. Whatever was making it was getting closer.

"Hide!" I said. Ian pulled me behind a wall as the thing walked closer…and I saw what it really was. My eyes widened, and I saw another vision.

* * *

A man…a bad man, running from us. He tried to hide from us in a robot suit and started laughing…but the suit went wonky and started hurting him. He couldn't get it off. He fell to the ground and…

* * *

"Hope?! Hope!" I blinked.

"Did you see that?!" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yeah!" Ian put his good hand on my shoulder. "Hope…we've been here before. I don't know how-but we've been here. And so has _he_. Something bad happened here!"

"Shhh!" I shushed him again. "He'll hear us!"

"I don't think he CAN." Ian said. "I don't think we're really here. Like-we're here, but we're not. I don't know how to explain it…"

I was really scared now. But before I could say anything, a shadow appeared over us.

"What the hell? Heh-guess I'm seeing things now." Ian and I both turned around, and gasped as we that the thing was right in front of us.

"Hey kids. Good to see you again."

* * *

I suddenly woke up. Back in my own body. Back in my own bed. I was safe. But I now I was even more scared. Because Mommy was going to go work at that place. And if she went...SHE wouldn't be okay.

 **A/N** : _Now I'm sure you guys have more than a few questions. Well, don't you worry-they'll be answered...eventually. I'm going to make you wait before I answer everything._

 _Well, I'm back at Mitchell College. That means that I'm going to be getting busy here again in a while...especially since this will most likely be my last semester, and pretty soon I'm going to have to prepare for graduation. So yeah, I can't guarantee frequent updates, and for now I'm going to stick to updating only on Mondays. Sorry guys-life happens._

 _Will Ian and Hope be able to convince their mom not to work at Fazbear's Frights? Will Summer survive? Stick around and review to find out!_


	6. Ah, the Good Old Days

**A/N** : _A familiar face returns in this chapter, which goes back to Mike's POV_

 **Disclaimer** _: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, and unless I get a TARDIS, go back to 2014, and create the game and release it before Scott Cawthon, I never will._

"Oh my God, you're alive!" My sister feigned surprise, putting her hands to her face.

"Real funny, Fritz." I snarked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Got to admit, you're looking good. Summer's been taking good care of you."

She wasn't exactly lying. I'd notice that, in the time we'd been married, I _had_ been looking a little better. I was a little less pale, and some life and light had returned to my eyes. Also, I was sleeping better now, so I didn't have dark shadows under my eyes anymore. I didn't change anything about my hair, though. I mean, I'd dyed my hair once before, and _that_ didn't turn out too well. Plus, Summer didn't seem to mind.

"And you're…big." I looked at my sister's swollen stomach. Shortly after Ian was born, Chad had proposed to Fritz. They'd gotten married and now, with a baby on the way, they'd decided to move to a new house. Which was why _I_ was here.

Fritz smacked me upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"What do _you_ think? Calling me fat!" I tried to give her an angry look, but just chuckled instead. Fritz started laughing too. We got along better now than we had for most of our lives, but it was good to know that at least SOME things would never change.

"How're Summer and the kids?" Fritz asked.

"Good…for the most part." Fritz sighed knowingly.

"Ian and Hope still having nightmares?"

"Yeah." I confessed. "I wish I knew what was causing them."

"Maybe the fact that you named them after two kids who _went through some traumatic shit?_ " This time I _did_ give her an angry look.

"Fritz…"

"Mike, be honest with me." Fritz looked at me seriously. "Do you still have your uniform?" I didn't answer, which was all the answer Fritz needed.

"Mike…"

"Don't." I started. "Whatever you're about to say, don't." I looked down at the ground, and out of the corner of my eye saw Fritz giving me a sympathetic look.

"Mike, I know that was an… _interesting_ time in our lives, but it's over. It's been over for seven years. The kids moved on, why can't you?"

"How do you expect me to just 'move on'?" I asked. "I just…I have a feeling, Fritz. I can't explain it."

"Because you need to be a big hero again."

My gaze narrowed.

"No. _No_. You are NOT psychoanalyzing me, sis. Don't even start."

"Whatever." Fritz rolled her eyes. "So…how's anger management class going?"

"Pretty good." I answered. "Dr. McLoughlin is great. He's been a huge help."

That's right, I went to anger management. You'd probably never guess this from looking at me, but growing up receiving NO paternal love whatsoever had actually given me some anger issues. And the last thing I wanted was to turn around and become my father, so not long after Ian and Hope were born, I started taking anger management sessions to keep myself in check. My childhood may have been a nightmare, but that didn't mean I wanted my own kids' one to be. Especially if I was the cause.

"So…" I looked towards Fritz and Chad's kitchen, where there were some heavy boxes, "Need some help?"

"Sure, but only because I'm retaining water." Fritz walked over and put a really big, really heavy box in my hands like it was nothing. "Get started."

* * *

After helping Fritz put some stuff away and chatting a little more, I drove off, my mind full of thoughts. Despite myself, I couldn't help but think of what she had said.

Okay yes, I'll admit it-as weird as it sounds to say it, my time as a night guard at Freddy's was one of the best times of my life. True, almost everything there tried to kill me, but once I found out what the animatronics really were and WHY they were trying to kill me, I finally felt like I had a purpose. I could save those kids, do something great, and prove to everyone…including myself, that I was worth something, that I _wasn't_ just a waste of DNA like my dad kept telling me, and like I had believed for most of my life.

And against all odds, I'd done it. I'd freed the kids' souls, and moved on with my life. I had a teaching job, and was married to a wonderful woman, with two beautiful kids.

So why _couldn't_ I move on? Why was I still nostalgic for those times? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a phone call from my wife.

"Hello?" I asked, placing the phone to my ear.

"Hi, Mikey." Summer greeted me. "So, I have some bad news and some good news."

"Bad news first." I could practically see her biting her lip as she said

"Mr. Dawson let me go."

"What?" I furrowed my brow. "Summer, that's…"

"Hold on!" She interrupted me. "This is where the good news comes in!"

"O-kay. What's the good news?"

"The good news," Summer started with a smile, "Is that I managed to find a new job…and I start tonight!"

 **A/N** : _Well, here we go, guys! Next chapter we FINALLY get started on Summer's new job at Freddy's! Will she survive with Springtrap in there? And will we find out what's going on with Ian and Hope?! Review to find out!_

 _PS. Dr. McLoughlin was named for Sean William McLoughlin-aka JackSepticeye. How could I resist-after all, Chad was based off Markiplier XD_


	7. Phone Dude NEVER shuts up

**A/N** : _Here we go-Summer's first night on the job. Now, I need to explain a couple things before we go on-_

 _a) I know Springtrap doesn't actually appear on the first night in the game, but I'm having him show up here. Jeremy's a serial killer, after all. And, like any other deranged killer, he enjoys 'playing' with his victims a bit before killing them_

 _b) Phantom Freddy isn't going to be in the story. You'll find out why soon enough. Now then-on to the story!_

 **Disclaimer** : _I own it like I own the sky_

"So…you're Ms. Ling?"

"The one and only." I chuckled, looking at my new boss. Ms. Nott didn't smile back.

"Right-well I'm not going to lie to you Ms. Ling…"

"Summer."

She looked at me.

"Please, call me Summer."

"Summer;" Ms. Nott started, "I'm going to give you a chance before I hire you on full-time. Five nights. Five nights to see if this is really what you want to do. If you haven't changed your mind-or something else comes up…I'll give you your paycheck, and you can stay on full time." I blinked

"Huh? Something else?"

"I've got something to tell you, Summer." Ms. Nott said suddenly. "Many of my previous night guards have complained about seeing…strange things during their shifts. That's understandable-this is a haunted house, after all. But you have to realize-nothing you might see is real. Just watch the cameras and keep an eye on the ventilation systems, and you shouldn't see any hallucinations."

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know, Ms. Nott." I smiled as she gave me a jacket and hat. Like before, she didn't return the smile. Friendly lady.

"Good luck." I gave her a final nod before standing up, pulling on my uniform as I walked to my office. Dark, quiet, empty…I liked it already. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Well, so much for quiet. I pressed the speaker button, not feeling like putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey hey, glad you came back for another night!" A man's voice greeted me. I blinked.

"But…this is my first night here."

"I promise, it'll be a lot more interesting this time!" The man's voice continued. "We found some great new relics over the weekend, and we're tracking down a new lead right now."

I just stared. What was going on? As the guy kept talking, I checked the camera. Nothing. Not like I expected anything.

"So uh," The guy continued, "Lemme just update you real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in, like, a week, so we have to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire."

Something suddenly moved on the camera. I blinked. Was that real?

 _No, no…calm down, Summer._ I scolded myself. _Ms. Nott said that nothing here is real._

"Uh, when the place opens people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then pass you, and out the exit. Uh-you'll be starring as-the security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the camera as they pass through-you know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner-but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic, I think."

"You got something against people making out?" I cracked, even though I knew I was talking to a recording.

"Uh, so lemme tell you about what's new-we found another set of drawings-always nice, and a Foxy head!" I paused suddenly, looking at the cameras. There it was, perched in the hall like a lamp. Despite myself, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor fox.

"Which we think could be authentic…then again it might just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a desk fan-very old school…metal though, so watch the fingers."

I flipped through the screens again…and saw it.

A sickly green rabbit animatronic that bore more than a passing resemblance to the decaying zombies in the horror movies Mike and I liked watching sometimes. Seriously, the thing was in pitiful shape. There were wires sticking out in various places, one of its ears was broken off…and those _eyes_ …

Despite myself, I shuddered.

"Uh-ha right now the place is basically just, you know…flashing lights and spooky props."

Was Phone Dude STILL talking? Sheesh, how long was this introduction going to take?

"Uh, I honestly thought we'd have more by now, uh. If we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit and make you walk around saying 'Boo!' Heh-heh."

"Ooh…scary." For some reason, I felt compelled to check on the animatronic rabbit again. I looked in the hall where it had just been…and got my first surprise of the night.

 _It was gone._

 **A/N** : _And so it begins. Will Summer survive her first night at Fazbear's Frights? Review to find out!_


	8. My Past Comes back to Bite Me-Literally

**A/N** : _This chapter is a bit longer than the others. Also, this one isn't set from a Schmidt's point of view, but rather our favorite purple murderer-turned animatronic. I hope that gets it lots of reviews! Okay, I'm being greedy. Sorry. On to the chapter now._

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own FNAF. I DID, however, recently get a Foxy shirt at Hot Topic, so I'm relatively happy._

Okay, I'll admit it-I've made mistakes in the past. A LOT of mistakes. But then, why should I care? I've had a lot of crap luck as well.

Like-imagine this scenario: you hear your little boy screaming and crying, and run to help him, only to see his head crushed between the jaws of some machine. You push your way through the bullies who put him there, crying and praying that it's not too late, that you can still save him. You pry his little body out of the thing's mouth, and he's as limp as wet paper. You're terrified that he might already be dead, but you put your fear aside long enough to call an ambulance.

The doctors do what they can, the whole while you just sit by your son's hospital bed, holding his hand as he's hooked up to a bunch of machines, talking to him in the vain hope that he might hear and answer you.

But in spite of the doctor's best efforts, in spite of all your prayers and tears, you lose him. Your beautiful little boy, your son, your whole world-is gone forever.

I could barely see through my tears as I drove home that night. I couldn't sleep at all. I kept seeing Danny's dead body in my dreams. Xavier, his older brother, kept apologizing again and again, but I barely heard him. The next day when I went back to work, I demanded recompense from Mr. Fazbirch. After all, it was HIS robot that took Danny from me. So what did the bastard do? He acted like nothing happened. No one saw but me and the teenagers, after all. He had a business to protect.

That was when something inside of me broke. A human being, a child, _my little boy_ -was dead, but he cared more about getting money than owning up. Or, at least, making it so that no one else got hurt. So that no other parents would have to lose a child.

My eyes drifted to the picture on his desk-a picture of a little blonde girl with blue eyes, freckles, and a big smile. Oh, that's right. His niece, Hope. Possibly the only human being he actually cared about. Darkness filled my mind.

Fine then. He wanted to pretend like nothing happened, that I HADN'T just lost my son? Let's see if he noticed when something happened to a child HE cared about.

Yeah-it was pretty much a downward spiral for me after that. And now, many years later, here I was, in a falling apart, rotted zombie-looking robot bunny.

I removed the front cover of the vent and started to climb inside…when I suddenly saw it. There, sitting in the closet, was the long discarded Fredbear. The only animatronic left aside from me…I mean, Spring Bonnie. I let out a sigh as I saw it, thinking about Danny.

Occasionally I wondered if his soul ever possessed one of the animatronics, like the other kids. It seemed unlikely, but I always thought that if that were the case, it probably would've been Fredbear. I shook my head, clearing my mind. Danny wasn't here. My little boy was gone forever, and I'd never see him again.

I let these poisonous thoughts fuel me, resuming the task of climbing inside the vent. Whoever the new night guard was, he or she was in for a world of agony. I had to take out my frustration on SOMETHING, after all.

And that was when the air started. I growled low in my throat.

"No." I said out loud to myself. "No, it's okay. Just a minor setback." I sneered into the camera. "I'll have you soon enough. You can't hide forever."

"NO!" I turned around…and was knocked to the ground by something heavy. Letting out a cry of shock, I pushed it off me…and my eyes widened at what I saw.

The chicken. The fucking CHICKEN. Except she looked different…inky black and somewhat see-through. No. NO. This wasn't possible.

" _You_!" She answered me by screeching.

"How the hell are you here?!" I growled. "Get out of my way!" I tried to push her aside, but something tried to bite at me. I turned around.

"You too?!" Foxy tried to look tough, but I could see the fear on his face. I smirked. "I remember you. Ian, was it?" He gasped. That was all the answer I needed.

"I don't know how or why you're back here, and frankly, I don't care." I grabbed him by his throat, lifting him into the air. "I'll just kill you over, and over, and over, and OVER again until you _don't_ come back!"

" _ **Leave my brother alone!**_ "

Phantom Chica barreled into me, and I barely had time to think. I fell into the closet, falling on top of Fredbear.

"You BRATS!" I screamed with fury, pulling myself up. "Get out of my way!" I got up and started moving to the vents, but they grabbed either of my arms, holding me back.

"W-we're not letting you get in there!" Foxy/Ian said, his voice shaking.

"Why do you even care?!" I struggled to get free of their grasp.

Suddenly, I heard it. The sound of footsteps. I looked at the clock on the wall. Six a.m.?! HOW?!

"NO!" I glared at the phantoms…and then they changed. They shrank, changing into two small children.

Those _weren't_ the children I'd killed. My eyes widened.

"…what?" The two children disappeared, and I was forced to go back to my place as the new night guard walked down the hall. It was a woman. She looked to be in her mid-to-late twenties, though it was hard to tell with all the makeup she wore. She gave me a curious look before shrugging.

"Nah." I watched her as she walked out the door. I didn't know what was going on with the spectral children/animatronics, or why they seemed so protective of that woman. But I was going to find out…

 **A/N** : _For those who felt that went too fast, I'd just like to point out that the first night in the FNAF 3 game goes pretty fast too, and Springtrap doesn't even show up at all then. Also, shout-out to Koil-Archer and Manias 3.0-always glad to have new readers. Hope you guys, and everyone else who's been reading, enjoys the rest of the story._

 _Well, Summer survived her first night, with some help from her kids. But that doesn't mean the rest of her time there is going to be easy-they're only five and four years old, after all. So, what tortures does Spring have planned for Summer if and when he finally gets her? What will he do when he finds out how she and the phantoms are related? What will happen when Mike learns what's going on? Why am I asking YOU all these questions?! Review to find out!_


	9. Mom and Dad Fight

**A/N** : _This chapter is set from Ian's point of view, and takes place the morning after. Maybe he and his sister will be able to convince their mother not to go back to Freddy's? Maybe not..._

 **Disclaimer** : _I own it like I own the ocean._

I wake up real early a lot of the time. That was one thing I got from Mommy-she woke up early too. Sometimes I'd get up and she'd be in the kitchen making breakfast. I'd help her sometimes. Well, as well as I could. Or sometimes we'd just talk-she'd ask me how preschool was, if I was making any friends…stuff like that. I didn't normally sleep in.

But I didn't feel like getting out of bed that morning. I was too tired from wrestling with the bunny man.

Last night me and Hope had gone to that place-Fazbear's Frights in our sleep again. Well, our souls had gone. And they'd turned into Foxy and Chica again. Some things were beginning to make sense to me. We'd been there before, when the place was called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. And a bad man had done something to us. That same man was in the yellow bunny robot-and now that Mommy was working at Fazbear's Frights, he was after her.

Last night was the most scared I'd been. When he lifted me into the air, I wanted to cry. I felt bad that Hope had to save me. Mostly because I remembered that I hadn't been able to save her the first time…

I let out a shaky sob, grabbing my head. I didn't understand anything! I was so confused and scared, and nothing made sense!

"Are you _insane_?" My eyes snapped open. That was Daddy's voice.

"Mike, there's no need to worry." Mom told him. "Nothing happened! Why are you so worried?"

"Just trust me on this Summer, if Fazbear's Frights is anything like Freddy's, it's bad news."

"Mike," Mom's voice was low, serious. "What happened during your time there?"

"Almost everything tried to kill me." My eyes widened as another memory came to me.

Running. I was running down a dark, scary hallway. I had to get to the office before the others. Before another person ended up…

I shook my head.

What was going on?! Why was I seeing these things?! What was happening to me?!

I didn't realize I'd been crying out until my door flew open. There were Mom and Dad, looking at me with worried looks on their faces.

"Ian, what's wrong?" Dad asked, trying to stay calm.

"Baby, are you alright?" Mom asked.

"No, I'm not." I said before I could stop myself. I looked at her worriedly. "Don't go back there, Mom. Please."

"Back where?" She asked. "To Fazbear's Frights? But Ian…"

"He'll get you if you go back! He'll hurt you, Mom!" Now she looked really scared.

"Ian, what are you talking about?"

"He's still there!" I looked at my dad, tears pouring down my face. "I tried to stop her! Me and Hope both did!"

"Who's still there?" Dad's voice was even quieter than usual, like it was when he was thinking about something.

"Mike?"

"Ian…what happened?"

Before I could say anything, the phone suddenly rang. Dad looked out into the hall, then back at me before going to answer it.

"Mom…"

"Ian, it was just a nightmare." She said before kissing the top of my head. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

I don't know if she was really talking to me, or herself.

* * *

In preschool, I tried to forget about what had happened. I colored, listened to stories, and played with my friends. But I couldn't help but think about what had happened. What I'd seen. And I knew that Mom was wrong. It WASN'T a dream.

I groaned. Why wouldn't she listen to me?!

"Ian?" I turned around. No one was there. I sighed.

"Great, now I'm _hearing_ things too."

"No you're not. Over here!" It was a girl's voice. I turned around…and saw a ghost girl with an almost black body, white face, rosy cheeks, and tear marks under her eyes. I gasped.

"Remember me?"

 **A/N** : _Gasp! Melody is back! I felt like her time wasn't quite done yet, so I wanted to bring her back to help Ian II and Hope II. Maybe she'll be able to convince Summer to leave? Then again, that woman's as stubborn as a mule -_-_

 _So, I wanted to give a special thank you to Manias 3.0 I don't believe I've mentioned this yet, but she offered to do a reading of 'Poor Little Souls' on her YouTube channel, and recently posted her reading of the prologue and first chapter. If you want to check it out, she has a link to her channel on her page. Thank you so, so, so, so, SO much for that girl, you are AWESOME! :D_

 _Also, I've been putting off saying anything since I'm not even halfway through this story yet, but last month I actually came up with another possible project for once I'm done with this story. I'll tell you more about it in the next chapter though, okay?_

 _You see that review button there? Be kind and press it and leave me some nice words, please?_


	10. We Make a Promise to a Puppet

**A/N** : _This chapter is set from Hope's point of view. We finally find out what's going on with her and Ian in this one._

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own any of the Five Nights at Freddy's games or characters, and unless I get a time-traveling DeLorean, go back two years in the past, and create the games before Scott Cawthon, I never will._

"Melody!"

"SHHHHH!" The puppet-like ghost hissed, looking around to make sure no one else was around. "Do you want someone to hear you?!"

But it was too late. I was hiding behind a tree, looking at the two of them, surprised.

I remembered Melody. She'd hurt us-almost as much as the Purple Man had. And the worst part was she thought she was helping us. But…but how was she here?! I thought…

"Can't anyone else see you?" Ian whispered.

"No." Melody said. "Just you and your sister. Speaking of which, you can go ahead and come out. I know you're there." She turned to my hiding place, and I squeaked a little, walking over to Ian.

"How are you here?" I asked. "Didn't…"

"I came back." Melody looked at the two of us. "How much do you two remember about the FIRST time?"

"A little bit." Ian answered. "Like, I remember that we-me, Hope, and two of our friends were at Freddy Fazbear's for our friends' birthday. And then…" He whimpered.

"I…I remember screaming for you." I said. "I was so scared…"

Melody looked sad.

"That man, Jeremy…he did something horrible to you. To all of us. And I did something worse." She sighed, and Ian looked worried.

"Melody…"

"That's not the point, though." Melody said. "You two got a second chance." She smirked. "Ironic that Mike ended up giving you the same names you had in your first lives."

I felt dizzy.

It all made sense now. Ian and I had these memories because they were our past lives. And then when we…

"Is…is that why we turn into those, those…?"

"Phantom animatronics?" Melody asked. "Yeah. But that's not the only reason." She narrowed her eyes at us. "You've probably noticed that the Purple Man is still around."

"Y-yeah." Ian said. "He's in that scary bunny robot."

"Gotta love karma." Melody grinned a little, then sighed. "Though he's gone back to doing what he did in life-hurting people. In really creative ways, it looks like."

"And our mommy is working at Fazbear's Frights, now." I said. "He's going to hurt Mommy!"

"And imagine what he'll do when he finds out she married Mike Schmidt." Melody said. "He _hates_ the guy."

"Daddy?" Ian asked, blinking.

"He blames him for getting him killed." Melody said. "Not to mention, they have a lot in common." She floated down, so she could look us in the eyes. "Both worked as night guards at Freddy's, both saw a loved one get hurt thanks to an animatronic, and both of them had pretty terrible lives after that."

"But…but Dad shouldn't have to die!" I said. "Mom either!"

"Unfortunately, I don't think he cares." Melody said. "Not after spending all that time in an animatronic."

"B-but I was in animatronic longer than he was." Ian said. "And I didn't go around hurting people for no reason! Well, not most of the time, anyway…" He looked at the ground, looking guilty.

"True," Melody started, "But Jeremy was already a cold-blooded murderer when he was alive. His death just made him crazier." She shook her head. "Jeremy Fitzgerald really IS dead. Now he's Springtrap."

"We have to protect Mommy and Daddy!" I said.

"How?!" Ian asked. "Mom won't listen to us! And we can't keep him away forever!"

"I'll help you as best as I can." Melody said. "But if anyone could stop Springtrap, I think it would be his son."

"His son?" I said. "Wait-is he still around?" Melody's form started flickering, like she was trying to disappear.

"Melody?"

"I…I can't stay here!" Her voice sounded all weird, like it was flickering too. "Look-Ian, Hope, I need you two to promise me something."

"Okay." I said.

"Wh-what is it?" Ian asked. Melody looked at us seriously.

"Don't get killed. You can try and save your parents any way you can, but don't let Springtrap kill you." She looked sad. "You two got a second chance at life, and parents who love you. I need you to promise me that this time, you won't die before you get a chance to grow up."

"Melody…"

"Promise!"

"W-we promise." Ian said in a small voice. I nodded, and Melody smiled.

"I know you can do it. Let's take down that psychopath, once and for all." Then suddenly, she was gone.

 **A/N** : _Well, I hope that clears up some things. Yes, THIS Ian and Hope are the reincarnations of the ones in Poor Little Souls, and when they're asleep, their souls are transported to Fazbear's Frights, where they take the form of Phantom Foxy and Phantom Chica. And yes, Daniel Fitzgerald is also in Fazbear's Frights. Though you'll never guess who HE ended up as XD Yes, I'm going to make you guys wait a bit longer before I answer ALL your questions._

 _Now then-remember that thing I told you guys about in the last chapter? I'm sure that a lot of you are familiar with the recent indie game Undertale? Well, a while back I came up with an Undertale AU for Gravity Falls, called Under Gravity. In this version the GF characters are the characters from Undertale-Pacifica is Frisk, Dipper is Papyrus, Mabel is Sans, and Wendy is Undyne, just to name a few. I MIGHT write a fanfic of this when I get done with A Place for Him, would you guys be interested in reading it? If so, let me know! Don't expect it too soon though-I still have to get done with this story first. Plus, I need to rewatch Jacksepticeye's Undertale vids. I actually wasn't going to mention this for a while, like I said, but with Gravity Falls being over (sniff sniff), I figured I'd at least mention it._

 _Next chapter has Summer at her second night on the job, and she actually meets Springtrap for herself._


	11. Meeting the Monster

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the characters within. I do, however, own this AU, two FNAF shirts, and as of recently, a copy of 'The Silver Eyes'. If anything, Five Nights at Freddy's owns me..._

My mind was full of thoughts as I drove to work that night. I'd drilled Mike about his time as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's, and learned quite a few things.

For starters, all the stories were right. The animatronics really DID try to kill people. It wasn't their fault, though, Mike said. They were being possessed by the souls of dead children. Who were being controlled by another dead child to take revenge against night guards. It all turned out okay though-the children's murderer came back to Freddy's, and the children got their justice when he was killed by hiding inside another animatronic suit. Pretty stupid way to die.

I know, it all sounds far-fetched. And I probably wouldn't have believed Mike…except for how he described the animatronic that Jeremy guy died in. It was the exact same animatronic bunny I had seen last night. Which meant that Mike's story was true.

And I was walking right into a trap…

Then again, not like I had a choice. Mrs. Nott wouldn't believe that I wanted to quit after just one night because the animatronic would try to kill me. She didn't seem like someone to mess with. Also, I had the feeling she knew more than she was letting on. I remembered what Mike told me about his job-that Mr. Fazbirch kept hiring night guards, knowing full well that they were going to get killed. Then again, he had a good reason; namely that he was being blackmailed.

 _What are you hiding, Mrs. Nott? Is Jeremy using you like he was Mr. Fazbirch?_ I thought of her being threatened by that…thing and shuddered. He'd killed five children, lied to and used people, like he did with Mike, and tried to get him and Fritz killed. And all that was from when he was still alive! Who knew what he was capable of now? I still remembered the seriousness on Mike's face when he said that he was going to apply for the job there too. He didn't like the idea of me there with Jeremy by myself, especially now that he was even more of a monster than when he was alive. He just barely let me come tonight, and he made me swear that I'd get out if Jeremy got close.

I stopped the car, climbing out and looking at the Fazbear's Fright sign.

"Well…here goes nothing."

* * *

"Hey man, okay, I have some awesome news for you!"

"I'm going to live?" Mrs. Nott was gone by the time I got inside, so I went straight to my office, and now I was listening to the Phone Dude's second message.

"First of all," Phone Dude continued, "We found some vintage audio training cassettes. Dude, these are like prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that."

"Uh-huh…" I looked at the camera. Once again, Jeremy-or the thing he had become, was looking right at me. I glanced towards the exit.

Suddenly, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It couldn't be him already-he was still looking at me. I turned slightly-and saw a black-and-white figure that had black stuff smeared on it. I gasped, almost falling out of my seat. The figure just sighed and shook its head.

"Back again, huh?" I just barely heard Phone Dude's words as he kept talking.

"The Puppet." I said knowingly. The figure looked at me in surprise.

"You…know me?"

"Yeah." I said. "When I was a kid I remember the Prize Corner, where…"

"That's not important right now!" She snapped. "You shouldn't be here! Your kids risked themselves to protect you last night, and now you're back again?!"

"Ian and Hope?" I asked in surprise. "What are you talking about? They're back at home, sleeping!" I looked from her to the cameras…and noticed that the thing that used to be Jeremy was gone.

 _Not. Good._ I checked the vents. Sure enough, there he was, crawling through. I turned on the ventilation and the Puppet sighed, shaking her head…and then she started to change. As I watched, she shrank, turning into the silvery figure of a little girl that had glowing yellow eyes with tear marks under them.

"I don't know if you're stubborn or just really stupid. At least your husband had a good reason to come back here."

"You mean Mike?" I asked, turning to look at her. "He told me everything."

She was quiet. The former puppet opened her mouth to say something-only for another figure to jump out. I gasped, throwing up my arms as the round, boyish-looking figure leaped at me. However, nothing happened. I blinked.

"What was that?!"

"Balloon Boy." The ghost girl said. "He was around even before me. Never figured him out much…" I checked the cameras again. The green bunny was nowhere to be seen. And in a second, I knew why. I looked up…and gasped as I saw him standing at my window.

"So you're the new night guard." He sneered.

"And you're…Jeremy Fitzgerald?"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald…it's been a while since I've heard that name." He chuckled. "They're calling me a different name these days; figure I might as well tell you before I kill you." His sneer grew worse, and I could actually feel my blood turn to ice.

" _Springtrap._ "

 **A/N** : _Bye, Summer._

 _Okay, so I'm not going to kill her. Or AM I? :)_

 _Anyway, couple of things. First of all, seems that people are interested in the Under Gravity idea, so I'm going to go ahead and write that at some point in the future. Not right away-like I said, I have to work on this story, plus I need to go back and watch some Let's Plays for Undertale to get some ideas. Also, I still have school to get through..._

 _Also, bad news-I'm going to Washington DC for Alternative Spring Break next week, and I'm not sure the place we're staying at has internet. So that means you'll have to wait an extra week for the next chapter. Sorry, guys. To make up for it, I'll make the next chapter extra long. Until then, be sure to leave me lots of reviews!_

 _PS. I just noticed that so far I'm not paying attention to Phone Dude's messages in this story. Then again, neither Summer nor us have time to focus on them, what with a killer after her. Yeah, that's it. It's not because I'm lazy..._


	12. We Scare Mom

**A/N:** _Back now. D.C was a lot of fun-since we were there to do community service we did that-we helped in a soup kitchen, did a simulation of what it was like being homeless, and helped out in a charity called A Greater Circle, which collects donations to give to homeless people. We also had a free day, where we went to the National Mall. I got to see the Lincoln Memorial, Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial, and my personal favorite, the Air and Space Museum. I was like a kid in a candy store, looking at all the cool exhibits. I even got a cool aviator hat, which I plan to wear all the time now. The one thing I regret is that I didn't get to see more of the Natural History Museum-it was half an hour from closing by the time I got there. Oh well...maybe next time (because I DO plan on going back sometime)._

 _Enough of that now-back to the story._

 **Disclaimer** : _Me_ : _Do I really have to? Mike: Do you want to risk running into legal trouble? Me: ...no. (Sighs) The Five Nights at Freddy's franchise and all characters owned within are owned by Scott Cawthon, and I am but a lowly insignificant worm that is a fan._

I ran down the hall, thinking back to all my previous nights at Freddy Fazbear's. All the night guards I ran to save before the others got to them. Some I was able to help, but others weren't so lucky. I remembered the couple of times I got to the office too late, and went to the back room to see the horrible sight of an innocent person stuffed into a Freddy suit, blood leaking of the suit as their eyeballs popped out of the front of the mask.

And that was just what my friends did. What did Springtrap do to night guards? Melody said he was 'creative'-what did that mean?

Something told me I shouldn't think about it too much. And I should think about what he'd do to my mom if he got her. Me and Hope had to get to her before he did!

I saw Hope as I was running to the office.

"Did you see him?" She asked.

"No!" I said, then whimpered. "I hope we're not too late…"

"I don't think we are." Hope pointed. "Look!" I gasped as I saw the bunny…Springtrap, standing in front of the office.

"MOM!" Springtrap turned as he heard me.

"Huh?" He glared as he saw us. "You two again?! Can't you see I'm a bit busy here?!" I saw Mom get out of the office, running to the exit. Unluckily, Springtrap saw her too.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting out that easy!" He grabbed for Mom…and something inside me snapped. Something dark rose inside me at the thought of him hurting my mom. Before I could stop myself, I let out a screech, lunging at Springtrap and tackling him to the ground. I snapped and clawed at the robot bunny like a wild animal, and it wasn't until Mom yelled out that I remembered she was there. I looked up at her.

"Mom, _run_!" Her mouth fell open.

" _Mom_?!" Another figure showed up and helped me to hold Springtrap down. It took me a while to recognize that it was Melody, as the Phantom Puppet. She looked at Mom.

"We've got him! Now get out of here!"

But Mom didn't move. She looked from me to Springtrap to Melody, her eyes very wide. She looked shocked...and maybe scared? I felt guilty. Luckily, Hope was right there to move her along. Mom cried out as she lifted her up.

"Don't be scared! Come on!" She ran to the exit with her, and Springtrap growled as he tried to push me and Melody off.

"So…that lady's your mom? That explains it." He tried to grab my face. "What's going on here, brat?! How and why are you back?!"

"I…I don't know!" I said, ashamed of how whiny I sounded.

"Don't let him get to you, Ian!" Melody said. Springtrap laughed.

"You really think you can stop me?! Do you know how many other night guards I've killed before your mommy came along?! It's only a matter of time before I get to her, too. The only problem is deciding what exactly to do to her…"

"You're not going to hurt her!" I tried to bite Springtrap, but he grabbed my jaws in his hand. Melody let out an angry cry and tried grabbing his ears.

"Oh no you don't!" He pushed me away and threw Melody against the wall.

"Melody!"

"Don't worry about me!" She said. "Stop him from getting to your mom!" Springtrap had already pulled himself up, and was going into a vent.

"Good luck trying to stop me! I've been haunting this place for seven years now; I know it like the back of my hand! Once I've gotten your mommy, I'm going to see if I can't kill you all a second time! Or is it third?!" He laughed cruelly as he climbed into the vent.

"NO!" I tried to run after him, but suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?!" Melody demanded. "He's getting away!"

"It's okay." I said. "Mom's okay. She's going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Melody asked, turning back into her normal ghost form.

"I don't know." I said. "I just…have a feeling."

"Hi…" We both looked down, seeing phantom Balloon Boy.

"Um…hi?" He motioned for us to follow him, and I looked at Melody.

"I think we can trust him." Melody said. "He's weird, but he hasn't helped Springtrap."

"I know where your mom and sister are." Balloon Boy said. "Come with me!"

Not knowing what else to do, we followed him.

 **A/N** : _Well, Summer got away...for now. What will happen next? And what will she do once she finds everything out?_


	13. Mom Knows Everything

**A/N** : _Before we get into the swing of things, I have to give a couple people some shout-outs_

 _That 'Inactive' Action: I'm flattered that you're rereading PLS in reference for the comic version ^^ I'm really excited to see my fanfic in comic form!_

 _The Emerald Queen 88: Yep-weird to see BB as anything other than an annoying little prick, huh? XD And don't worry, Daniel will show up, I guarantee it._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: It's okay! I've been updating this story a lot less than PLS, partly because of college stuff (graduating in a couple months), but mostly because I'm also writing my own original story back-to-back with A Place for Him. And I wonder why I have trouble sleeping..._

 _Samtastic 3.0: Thanks!_

 _Well, that's all for now. Enjoy the next chapter!_

 **Disclaimer** : _Saying that I owned Five Nights at Freddy's would imply that I had money. (Laughs, then cries)_

I learned a lot of things that night. The first was that I could change back from being Phantom Chica.

I actually learned that after running away with Mom to hide in the supply closet. She was breathing hard, not looking at me, and I knew that she was scared of me. Springtrap scared her too, but I was the one who snatched her up. I felt really bad, and I wanted to cry out:

 _Mommy, it's me! Don't be scared! How can I show you that it's me, Hope?!_

After thinking these things, I could feel myself changing, getting smaller. When Mommy turned around to look at me, her eyes got big as she saw me.

"Hope?!"

I gasped and looked down at myself. I had hands again, instead of wings. And I was see-through.

"Hope, what's…?!"

Suddenly Ian ran in, still Phantom Foxy.

"Mom!"

"Ian?" Mom asked. "Is that really you?" He nodded and shrank down back into his normal self. "It's a long story…"

"Yeah, think that story can wait?!" I looked down, realizing that Ian wasn't alone. Phantom Balloon Boy was standing next to him, looking mad. "You still have to hide, you know!"

We heard bumping in the vents after saying this, and Mom tried to put her hands over me and Ian's mouths to keep us quiet.

I was really scared. I knew me and Ian could open our eyes and be back in our beds at home. But then Mom would be alone with Springtrap.

I tried not to cry as I heard that monster crawling through the vents. Would he find us? What would he do to Mom? It seemed like forever before he left. Once we couldn't hear him anymore, Ian hugged Mom.

"It's okay, baby." Mom hugged him back, rubbing his back before pulling me in. I noticed that Phantom Balloon Boy looked a little sad.

"Hey-are you okay?" He shook his head quickly, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mom looked at him.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever. I wouldn't have had to have done anything if you didn't come back like an idiot."

Now I was mad. I broke out of Mom's hug and glared at him.

"Don't talk to our mom like that!"

"No Hope, he's right." Mom sighed. "I was cocky. You kids warned me, your father warned me, and I still came." She chuckled a little. "And just because of a feeling I had from long ago. She looked down at the ground. "When I was a little girl years ago, I came to Freddy Fazbear's after school one day. This was shortly after the Bite of '87. I was just watching the Fazbear band perform when I heard something. A little boy crying…"

"I remember that!" Ian said, gasping. "That was me! Back when I was Foxy!" He looked at Mom, his eyes bright. "I was so sad all the time after I did the Bite that I just sat by myself in the darkness and cried. But Mom…you helped me! You gave me the idea to help night guards!"

"So that WAS you." Mom sighed. "This is so much to take in for one night…"

Suddenly, we heard a knocking outside at the door. All of us gasped, and Mom hugged us close to her again. A voice spoke outside.

"It's me. Melody." We breathed out easily and Mom started to stand up, but Phantom Balloon Boy motioned for her to stand back.

"It might be a trap." He walked over to the door, slowly, carefully, and opened it. Luckily, it WAS Melody.

"Wait a second…is it morning?" Ian asked, blinking.

"Yeah." Melody said. "You three should go now." Mom nodded, turning back to us.

"We have a LOT to talk about with your father."

"We'll see you at home, Mommy." I tried smiling at her before disappearing with Ian, just wanting to sleep forever and wake up from this crazy dream.

 **A/N** : _I COULD be wrong, but I think this is my shortest chapter yet. That just annoys me -_- I mean, I know it shouldn't bug me so much, but as a writer I just...I dunno, I have this mindset that longer chapters have more quality writing, you know what I mean?_

 _Anyway-you guys notice that nod I put it to 'Adventures in Animatronic Sitting'? I was actually waiting to put it in for a while. Summer now officially knows everything-but we're not done with this story yet! Far from it! Springtrap still has to mentally torture Mike bad enough to come to his death, and kill a few more people for practice! Until then though, review please!_


	14. My Old Dead Friend Tortures Me

**A/N** : _So, I went back and reread some chapters of Poor Little Souls and came to a discovery-I actually did pretty damn good. I mean, I know like it sounds like I'm just tooting my own horn here, but I've just been having some serious doubts about myself and my writing prowess for a while now, especially about this story. I've got a confession to make-originally I wasn't going to write a sequel at all. But people were enjoying PLS so much, and I was having so much fun writing it, that I decided to do a sequel based on FNAF 3. Though I can't help but feel like that was my undoing in some ways-like with graduation coming up along with writing this back-to-back with my own original story that my creativity is dying a little, and I'm going to go stale as a writer :( Though I do plan to take a break when finals come up._

 _Well now, that that's out of the way, I wanted to give a shout-out to Lollypop191. I'm really glad you liked PLS and hope you continue to enjoy A Place for Him. And to answer your question, Ian and Hope can become solid at times, which is how they can fight Springtrap. Well then, on to the next chapter, which is set from Mike's POV._

 **Disclaimer** : _I own nothing but my own imagination_

The strangest and most horrifying day of my life started out when I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I opened the medicine cabinet to get my toothbrush, then closed it, only to see that my reflection had changed. By which I mean-it wasn't MY reflection at all.

The man in the mirror was blond and built like a linebacker, with sinister gray eyes.

 _Jeremy._

I blinked, and my reflection was back to normal. What had just happened? Was I seeing things? Before I could question myself further, I heard my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bad news, Mike." It was Mrs. Hatchett, the secretary at Proctor Elementary School. "There was a gas leak at school."

"What?" I said, concerned. "Was there a fire? Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, but the school is going to be closed for a few days." She informed me. "You won't need to come to work until then."

"Well, okay." I said.

"You okay there, Mike?" Mrs. Hatchett asked, sounding concerned.

"Huh?" I blinked. "Yeah-I'm fine."

"You sure? You sound kinda nervous. Like you've seen a ghost."

It took me a good five seconds to answer her.

* * *

Things got better, however, when I saw Summer alive and safe in the kitchen, making coffee.

"Summer…" I ran up, throwing my arms around her.

"Oh Mike," She hugged me back, and I couldn't help but notice how sad and tired she looked. "You were right-about everything. You and the kids both." I looked at her in surprise.

"The kids?"

Before Summer could say anything, I heard a knock at the door, and frowned a little.

"What…?" Letting go of Summer, I walked over and opened the door. There was no one there. I started to walk back inside…until I looked down, and my heart stopped.

"Mike? Mike, who is it? What's wrong?"

"…he knows."

"What?" I could hear the worry in Summer's voice as she walked over, and slowly turned around to show her what had been left on our doorstep. A purple shirt.

"He knows where I live, Summer. Where _we_ live."

"Jer…Springtrap?" Her face was even whiter than usual. I nodded.

"I don't know how he did it, but…"

"Um, Mike?" Summer said, interrupting me. "What are you holding?" I started to ask her what she was talking about, but stopped when I realized that I felt nothing but air under my fingers. I looked down, and the shirt was gone. My eyes widened

"How? But I was just…"

Summer sighed.

"I think this whole thing is starting to get to both of us." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Since it looks like neither of us is going to work today, I figure I might as well tell you everything…"

* * *

I've _never_ drank before. Even after I turned 21 and one of my classmates from college took me out to a bar, I took one sip of beer. It tasted horrible, so I just choked it down to be polite and never touched alcohol again after that. I just didn't have a taste for it.

But after the morning I'd had, I felt like I could use something strong to drown everything out. Not only was my old foe back and after my wife, but my kids were actually the reincarnated souls of their namesakes, and turned into phantom versions of the animatronics every night when they fell asleep.

 _No, Mike._ I scolded myself. _This is NOT a time to go out and get shitfaced._ _Your family needs you._

I was suddenly drawn out of my thoughts by a figure standing nearby at a flower stand. A figure with familiar blond hair…who was holding violets…

I whipped around suddenly. No. Not Jeremy. A different, younger man who was wearing white.

"Hello, Mikey." I spun around.

No one was there.

I shook my head. I was beginning to see and hear Jeremy everywhere. This was crazy. Or was _I_ crazy? I couldn't even tell what was real and what wasn't anymore! Clutching my cloth shopping bags tighter in my hands, I hurried back to my car, wanting nothing more than to drive back home as quick as possible so I could crawl into bed, sleep for a million years, and then hopefully wake up back in the real world. Where all the craziness and monsters were gone, and things made sense again.

After putting my groceries in the back of my car, I climbed into the front, put my keys in the ignition, and turned. I ignored the flash of purple outside my window and just drove.

Of course, my car ran out of gas when I was still twenty minutes from home. I swore under my breath.

"Hey, pal? Need some help there?" I turned around, seeing an older, heavyset guy with a long white beard and blue jumpsuit and yellow hat. He looked like Santa Claus, if Santa was a mechanic.

"My gas station's right over there." The guy said, pointing. "I can help you get set up."

"Th-that would mean a lot." I said. "Thanks."

"No problem." The man smiled at me. "Name's Paul. You just wait here, I'll get you some oil." He smiled, and I noticed that he was missing a few teeth. Paul waddled off to get the oil, and I looked up at the sky, trying to calm myself down.

 _It's okay, Mike. Summer FINALLY learned her lesson, and said that she wasn't going back to Fazbear's Frights. And neither will the kids. We're all going to be okay._

At that moment, Paul came back, grinning a big, toothless grin.

"Alrighty, then. Let's just fuel you up and…" He didn't finish. Paul dropped the gasoline, a pained look crossing his face. Was he having a heart attack? I had no idea how to treat heart attacks, and I was worried.

"Paul?" I stepped forward, and Paul just groaned, closing his eyes and grabbing his head. So it _wasn't_ a heart attack? Still, he was in some kind of trouble. "Paul…?"

A smile suddenly crossed his face.

"Sorry. I'm afraid 'Paul' can't hear you now."

My breath caught in my throat. It had been seven years-but I still knew that voice anywhere. Paul straightened his body up and turned to me. As I watched, his skin slowly started to turn purple. Paul's smile curved up in a malicious smirk and he opened his eyes, which were now pitch black, with only two small white pinpricks for pupils.

"Hello, Mike." Jeremy's voice said. "It's been _far_ too long…"

 **A/N** : _So...surprise! Jeremy can leave Springtrap, and Fazbear's Frights, for short periods of time. And he can possess people. Yeah, I figure that Jeremy would be more powerful than the kids were in the first story since a) he's an adult and b) he's willingly possessing his animatronic body, and not trapped in it like how they were trapped in their animatronics by Melody._

 _And now he's going to mentally torture Mike. Ooh...this is going to be fun..._

 _Review please!_


	15. My Dad, the Murderer

**A/N** : _This chapter is set mostly from Mike's POV...though the last half is set from ANOTHER character's...now then, let me give some shout-outs to my readers:_

 _Samtastic 3.0-Thanks, that means a lot. I think I'm coming back around though, so yeah :)_

 _That 'Inactive' Action-Maybe, but then there'd be no story now, would there? *Evil laughter*_

 _wes27-Just wait..._

 _Manias 3.0-Don't apologize-my ego could use the boost XD Thanks, glad to know I'm not getting stale._

 _Unnamed Guest-Yeah...Jeremy's not a nice guy. And he keeps on getting worse..._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Well, let's find out what Jeremy has to say now, shall we?_

 _Emnm-You_ really _think that my story is the only one worth reading? Wow, I'm flattered you like it-but there are a few other good FNAF fics on here. I personally recommend Elhini Prime's Soul series-her stories are really well-written. But thank you, though._

 _Well, that's all for now, on to the story!_

 **Disclaimer** : _I own it like I own the moon._

"You're looking well, Mike." Paul, or rather Jeremy, said. "Much better than that strung-out-looking kid I knew all those years ago."

I realized that I had been holding my breath, and slowly let it out.

"How is this possible? How can you be here?"

"Never thought you'd see me again, huh?" He let out a harsh laugh, which curled down into a sneer. I looked around. There had to be some other people around. Passers-by. No such luck. Just me and the malicious evil ghost.

"Do you know what it's been like these past seven years, Mike?" Jeremy stepped forward. His stride was slow and shaky, probably due to Paul's advanced age, a lack of experience in possessing people, or both.

"Trapped in a breaking-apart robot body I can barely control, forced to entertain every mouth-breather that comes to Fazbear's Frights? Huh?!" He got right up in my face, his eyes wild with anger

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE SUFFERED?!"

It was a bright, sunny morning, yet here, alone with this psychopath who had killed people in the past, tried to kill me, and kept killing people even after dying, I was more terrified than I had been any of my nights at Freddy Fazbear's.

So of course, I responded the way I usually did-by laughing.

"Weird how karma works, isn't it?" I asked before I could stop myself. I then narrowed my eyes at him. "You took those five kids' lives away from them and trapped them in a nightmare. Now you get to go through the exact same hell that…"

I didn't get a chance to continue. Jeremy let out an angry cry and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, lifting me into the air. I didn't know if it was his anger or his supernatural energy giving him more strength in his old host, but either way I was genuinely scared for my life. Luckily for me, he changed his mind, lowering me to the ground.

"No. No. I won't use this geezer to kill you. Besides, wouldn't want to leave your wife a widow." He gave me a toothless, but evil, smile. "She's a pretty one. And I've got to admit, she's been doing pretty well so far. But that's just because of your mutant kids." I clenched my hands into fists, something that Jeremy took notice of.

"You're not surprised? Well then, I take it you already know everything. There's one more thing you should know, though." He gave me a serious look.

"Them and the others all those years ago? They were sweet dreams compared to me. What I have in mind for you…and your family."

"You can't do anything." I said, catching his bluff. "Summer promised me that she wouldn't go back. You can't…"

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I can do, Mike." Jeremy said. "I mean heck, I'm here talking to you, aren't I? And even if your wife won't go back to Fazbear's Frights, how do you know your kids won't?" My blood ran cold.

"You can't protect them from me, Mike." Jeremy sneered. "I'm not sure if I can actually hurt them in their phantom forms, but I'm more than willing to find out. Heh-how many people can say they've killed someone tw…"

This time, _I_ was the one to cut _him_ off.

" _Stay away from my family, you monster!_ " Jeremy's evil grin widened.

"Heh-that's just the reaction I was hoping for." His smile faded as he grabbed my shoulders, his eyes cold.

" _ **I will take away everything you love, Mike Schmidt. Then I'll see to it that you suffer and die in the same bloodcurdling agony that I did.**_ "

Paul gasped as Jeremy left him, his skin and eye color going back to normal. He let go of me and staggered backwards.

"Oh…that was horrible! I really need to cut back on the chili dogs." He looked at me, frowning as he saw the shell-shocked look on my face.

"Was…was it something I said?"

* * *

I looked at my balloon, sighing as I saw the round face reflected inside staring back at me. Thirty years. I was here for thirty years, much longer than the other kids all those years ago. It wasn't fair! They got to move on, and two of them even got the chance to live new lives. Meanwhile, here I was, still stuck in this stupid-looking animatronic I'd gone inside all those years ago.

And why? Because I wanted to see my dad again. That was why I stopped by his office while he was still the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's. Why I greeted him with a smile and a bright, friendly 'Hi!' He didn't recognize me. He just freaked out when he saw me, thinking that I was just like the other animatronics. It wasn't until later that I found out the reason why he was so scared.

I didn't remember everything about my old life, but I remembered that my dad had been my hero. Even after he and Mom divorced, he was there for me. He looked after me, scolded Xavier whenever he teased me, and was there to wipe my tears away.

Until the day he wasn't. The day Xavier and his friends went too far with one of his jokes. I remember how scared I had been. It only got worse after I realized that I was dead. I didn't want to leave! I didn't want to be dead! I wanted to be with my dad! So I ended up going to the most human-looking animatronic I could find, hoping that somehow, that would help. That I could get Dad to understand, and he would make things okay, like he always did.

Dad had always been my hero. Can you imagine what it's like, learning that your dad killed other kids? And that even his own death didn't stop him from hurting people?! I sighed as I waddled over to the currently-empty Springtrap suit, resting my free hand on its knee.

"This isn't you, Dad. Please, come back." For a second, my soul flickered, and I was my old self again. Not Balloon Boy.

Daniel Fitzgerald.

 **A/N** : _You guys guessed right-Danny is Balloon Boy! Will he be able to get through to his dad, and get him to stop hurting Mike, Summer, and their kids? Leave a review to find out!_


	16. The Bear and the Bunny

**A/N** : _This chapter is set from Ian's POV. We also get introduced to an important character, and learn some stuff about two people from the past._

 _That 'Inactive' Action: Yeah-Danny really got the short end of the stick. Do yourself a favor and try not to imagine him leaving in tears after Jeremy shouted at him during his time as a night guard, thinking that he was just another animatronic who wanted to kill him..._

 _AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Hey, a new reviewer! Nice to have you on board! Stick around, things are going to get better/worse_

 _Samtastic 3.0: Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet...:)_

 _Manias 3.0: In a word-yes. And thanks!_

 _YFS: Hmm...interesting theory you got there. That, coupled with what happens in this chapter, gives me an idea..._

 **Disclaimer** : _Scott Cawthon: *Hands me a card* Me: *Reading* Scott Cawthon owns the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise and I'm just a loser who writes fanfiction because I have no life. *Glares at Scott*_

"Mom? Dad?" I looked around for my mom and dad, my heart beating hard. Something moved in the shadows.

"Mom?" The big thing that came out WASN'T Mom. I gasped as I recognized it.

 _Springtrap!_ I started to run, but the rabbit held a hand out.

"Wait!" I blinked. That wasn't Springtrap's voice. It wasn't even a man's voice. It sounded like…a woman? The rabbit walked out, and I saw that it was all black and shadowy. Also, it had two ears, and didn't look all scratched up (at least, from what I could see). In fact, apart from being inky-looking, this rabbit looked in a lot better shape than Springtrap.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, little boy." The shadowy bunny said, still in the woman's voice. She looked sad. "I don't blame you for being scared though-since you're used to seeing that disgusting, despicable man use my body."

"Your body?" I blinked. "Who…what are you?"

"I used to be called Spring Bonnie." The rabbit answered. "That was a long time ago, though." My eyes widened.

" _You're_ the original Bonnie? From the very first diner?"

"That's right." Shadow Bonnie (as I decided to call her) nodded. "Back when it was just me and Fredbear."

"But…aren't you just a robot?" I asked. "How can you be here? How can you be talking to me?"

"It's because I'm not 'just a robot'." Shadow Bonnie answered, sounding a bit offended. "Me and Fredbear were both designed to be both animatronics _and_ spring suits. We were the brainchild of Franklin Fazbirch, created to be worn by him and his sister. I think that was what gave us our souls and personalities-the fact that we had humans inside us so often."

"Fazbirch…" I gasped as I recognized the name. "Mr. Fazbirch!"

"Yes." Shadow Bonnie nodded sadly. "The creator of the Fazbear industry…and your sister's uncle in her previous life."

"Yeah…it's still real weird to think about that whole 'past life' thing." I said, putting my hand to my head. "I mean, Hope's my sister now when I used to have a…" I felt my cheeks growing hot, and Shadow Bonnie smiled kindly down at me.

"You must still have so many questions."

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "Like…where am I? And where's Hope?"

"She shouldn't be far." Shadow Bonnie answered. She held out her hand to me, and I took it, letting the shadowy rabbit lead me down the hall.

For some reason, I wasn't scared of her. Yes, she kinda looked like Jeremy…uh, Springtrap-but she was much kinder. Her voice was warm and soft, almost like Mom's. I could tell that she'd once been a really kind person…um, animatronic, who enjoyed making people smile and loved kids.

"Ian?" I looked up as I heard Hope's voice. She was sitting on the lap of a golden-colored bear animatronic. It was Golden Freddy...um, Fredbear...whatever he was called.

Hope ran over and hugged me, and Shadow Bonnie sighed as she saw the golden bear.

"Oh, Fredbear…"

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Can't he move and talk and stuff too?"

"No." Shadow Bonnie answered. "Fredbear left a long time ago. His soul is free. But I'm still here. I'm alone now…alone with that vile creature that used him, and is now using _me_ to hurt people." She sounded like she wanted to cry. Hope let go of me and went over to hold her paw.

"It's okay." She said. "What Jeremy makes you do isn't your fault."

"That's right." I said. "Trust me…I know what it's like-being forced to hurt people. Not having control of yourself." I looked down at the ground, ashamed of myself.

"You're thinking of the Bite of '87?" Shadow Bonnie asked. I just bit my lip. I didn't remember everything…just blood on my teeth, and Dad's horrified face afterwards. When _he_ was still a kid himself. Tears filled my eyes.

"A bite…that's how this all started." Shadow Bonnie sighed, using a large finger to wipe away one of my tears. "Fredbear never forgave himself for that. The Bite of '83."

"But that wasn't his fault!" Hope said. "Wasn't that because of…?!"

"Daniel's older brother and his friends, yes." Shadow Bonnie answered. "But Fredbear was still the one who did the Bite. And that one incident still got us discarded. Mr. Fazbirch put us in storage to save face, left us to rust and get ugly…and things only got worse when Jeremy used Fredbear to lure you and your friends to your deaths."

"Is that when he left?" I asked. "His soul, I mean?" Shadow Bonnie shook her head.

"It was after I killed Jeremy." She looked down at the ground. "I still remember it all so vividly-he'd destroyed your animatronic shells, and he was going to kill your father next by shoving him inside me. So when he hid from all of you, I saw the perfect opportunity.

"I couldn't just stand by and do nothing-not after everything he'd done, all the people he'd hurt. So I willingly turned myself into an iron maiden to stop him…for good. That was a mistake." Shadow Bonnie sighed.

"You and the others left, Fredbear left…I thought I could leave too, but he held me back. Jeremy Fitzgerald wasn't willing to just die. So he infected me, controlling my body to twist us into _this_ monstrous form!" Her image flickered, and suddenly she wasn't shadowy anymore.

She looked like Springtrap.

Hope and I both gasped, but I wasn't scared for long. Her eyes looked softer than Jeremy's. And she just looked…what's the word? Defeated.

"We're trapped." She finished. "All three of us, trapped by Jeremy's anger and desire for revenge. Himself, me…and his son."

"Danny's been at Freddy's a long time, hasn't he?" Hope asked. "Much longer than us."

"Where is he?" I asked, getting an idea. "Or… _who_ is he? Maybe if we can show Jeremy that his son is still around, he'll stop hurting people and you can all move on!"

"He's…" Spring/Shadow Bonnie started to talk, then froze.

"S-Spring Bonnie?" I asked. She didn't answer. Hope bit her lip in concern and walked over, looking at her.

"Spring Bonnie?"

" _Not anymore._ "

Spring Bonnie's eyes glowed purple, showing that Jeremy had taken control again, turning her back into Springtrap. Hope screamed out as Springtrap reached down and grabbed her.

"HOPE!"

"Ian, run!"

I started to run-but hadn't gotten ten steps before I tripped on some wires. I turned around, seeing the purple-eyed bunny leering down at me. He reached out to grab me and…I woke up.

* * *

"Huh?" I blinked. "I was dreaming?" I started to sigh in relief…until I realized I wasn't in my room. I was in Fredbear's Frights.

"Ian?!" I turned around. There was Hope…in her soul form.

"Hope?!" I gasped. I looked down at myself, seeing that I was in my soul form too. "It's okay!" I started. "Maybe if we try waking up again, we'll…"

"You can try brat." I gasped as I turned around and saw Springtrap walking over to me. "But somehow, I don't think that'll work."

"Let us go!" Hope closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists, probably to try to turn into Phantom Chica again. Nothing happened. She gasped. "W-what?" I gasped, scared. No, no, no…I tried to turn into Phantom Foxy. I focused on my hand, trying to imagine it turning into a hook. Nothing. I was still me. Meaning that I couldn't fight him and get us out of here.

"What did you _do_?!" I asked Springtrap, who leered at me.

"Gave your parents a reason to come back here."

 **A/N** : _Gotta hand it to you Jeremy, you keep finding a way to surprise me -_- And I'M the one writing this story!_

 _Scott Cawthon said on Steam that Shadows Freddy and Bonnie are the original souls of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, so I decided to incorporate that into my story. And yes, Spring Bonnie is female here because why not? Though I'll admit-I SOMEWHAT borrowed the idea from Elhini Prime. Though in her version Fredbear was the female spring animatronic, and back in Poor Little Souls I did something similar with the twins, putting Tricia's soul in the male Freddy and her brother Travis in the female Bonnie...I think I broke the universe 0_0_

 _But hey, Travis and Jeremy have something in common now, heh. Though I doubt Jeremy really cares about things like that-he possessed an OLD MAN earlier for crying out loud._

 _So-will Mike and Summer be able to save their kids' souls? Will Mike go to Fredbear's Frights to face his old enemy? Review to find out!_


	17. Looking after Shells

**A/N** : _Wow-I'm really glad a lot of people liked the last chapter. Thanks a lot, you guys!_

 _41116-Well um, congrats. And thanks!_

 _Lollypop191-TBH I didn't see the steam myself, I think I just remember reading it from someone else. And yes, Bonnie IS a boy canonically, but I decided to genderbend him in Poor Little Souls, because I hate the Smurfette Principle. Also so I could play with people's minds when it was revealed who was REALLY in Bonnie later on XD And you're welcome. I always appreciate a new fan!_

 _The Emerald Queen 88-Yeah, it would be. But I think Danny is kind of scared of his dad at this point-like imagine seeing your dad become this monster who takes pleasure in hurting people and losing more of his humanity as time passes. Plus, his dad didn't recognize him as Balloon Boy when he was still working as a night guard. But maybe if things get too hairy (and Spring can't hold Jeremy back) he'll show himself to his dad._

 _AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon-No problem :P_

 _Manias 3.0-Read on to find out, mi amiga. Also, just a note-Ian and Hope aren't twins; Ian's five and Hope's four. Just saying._

 _Elhini Prime-Heh heh, true. I'm looking forward to writing more of my Spring-I'm coming to really like her._

 _Samtastic 3.0-Thank you :)_

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Not yet-but he'll find out sooner or later. And yeah, like I said, I like my version of Springtrap-in fact, I'm considering making her a tertiary muse along with Mike and Ian on my FNAF ask/RP blog on Tumblr_

 _Okay, now on the chapter. This one is set from Summer's POV_

 **Disclaimer** : _I'm an asexual and demiromantic girl. Scott Cawthon is a married man. Therefore I'm not him, and as such, don't own the FNAF series._

Did you know that when you become a parent you get a whole new list of worries and fears? That was something I learned after giving birth to Ian-the first time I heard him crying in his crib after waking up from a nap my heart almost stopped. It was four-thirty in the afternoon. He had been sleeping peacefully up to that point. What was wrong with my baby?! Had a spider gotten into his crib?! Had he gotten hurt somehow?! Every step I took gave me a new worry. Fortunately, by the time I got there, it turned out that Ian had just soiled himself. A year later Hope was born, and now I had two babies to worry about.

Mike was a lot of help, helping me to baby-proof the house, making sure the knives and anything else that the kids could accidentally hurt themselves or each other with was out of reach. The first time we went out and left the kids with a babysitter, _both_ of us called the house every fifteen minutes. We were worried about leaving our kids in the house with a stranger. There has hardly been a day that's passed where I haven't worried about my babies. Anything could hurt them. Anything could happen.

And of course, my fears had only increased a hundredfold after learning everything about all this Fazbear business. And I knew that I couldn't go back-if not for myself, then for my kids. Ian and Hope had warned me that Fazbear's Frights was dangerous, and after I went back like a dummy, they showed up to protect me.

Even though they were only five and four years old. Even though they were more scared and confused than I was. Even though they had already been murdered by Jeremy Fitzgerald once before.

I sighed from my place in bed.

 _This is a dream._ I thought. _This is all just a crazy dream. A dream that started when I was twelve years old._

I opened my eyes, looking at the clock. Two o'clock. Mike wasn't back? Suddenly, I heard some bumping around in the kitchen, and my worry faded.

Oh Mike. I couldn't imagine what all of this was like for him. He'd already gone through this insanity before. And he was only nineteen years when it had happened. I was in my second year of college and working part-time at Blockbuster to pay off my tuition.

Mike on the other hand…well, I couldn't really say I'd been surprised when he'd been kicked out of college. He had just always seemed so…empty.

And yet, I was still attracted to him. I know it was weird, but from the time I was a little girl, seeing him with his gray hair and empty green eyes with dark eye bags under them, I thought he was the most handsome guy on the planet. But at the same time, I was a bit intimidated by him. I'd talked to him a couple times and had lunch with him once, but he barely seemed to register what I said.

Mike Schmidt didn't have friends. He didn't talk to people. I'd wanted to get to know him better, but then middle school graduation came, and we went off to different high schools. I almost forgot about him for four years, had a couple boyfriends, and finished up high school. So imagine my surprise when I went to Lewiston University and saw him there. I felt my heart skip a beat.

This guy I'd liked back in middle school and then hadn't seen again for four years was REALLY back here, in the same college as me? It seemed too good to be true.

I closed my eyes again. I was just having pleasant flashbacks about our first date, when I was suddenly shaken roughly awake.

"Huh? What?" I opened my eyes, and Mike looked down at me, his face wild. "Mike?" I blinked in surprise. "What is it? What's…"

"They're gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked. " _Who's_ gone?"

"The kids." Mike answered. My blood ran cold.

"WHAT?!"

"Just now I went to check on them," Mike started. "They were in their room, and they haven't woken up since morning."

"Well Mike," I started, "We DID have a busy night, and it IS Saturday…"

"No, you HAVE to see them." Mike looked panicked. "They're alive, but…"

I jumped out of bed right away, hurrying to the kids' room. At first I didn't see anything out of the ordinary-they were lying in their beds, and their chests were rising and falling. But then I walked over to check on Hope…and my mouth fell open.

My beautiful baby girl almost looked like a corpse. Her skin was very pale, almost white, with dark circles around her eyes like Mike used to have, except darker. The only sign that she was even still alive was that she was breathing.

"Oh my God…" I walked over to Ian. He was the same. "Ian?! Hope?!" I looked at Mike

"What happened to our babies?!"

"Springtrap happened." The look on Mike's face was dead serious. "He's just been toying with you and the kids up to this point, hoping he could use you to get to me. Well you know what? Fine." He clenched his hands into fists.

"He's got my attention. Summer, I'm going to Fazbear's Frights tonight. Springtrap wants me, he's got me."

"Mike, _no_." I started firmly. "You're not going…"

"Don't try to talk me out of this." He shook his head. "I'm the one he's after. It's bad enough you and the kids were in danger before, now he's taken their souls? He's gone too far." A serious look filled his eyes. "It's time to end this once and for all."

"You didn't let me finish." I said. "You're not going without me."

"Summer…"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you face that monster on your own?! You're my husband, I'm sticking with you whether you like it or not."

"…I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

"Of course not."

"Alright." Mike sighed. "So, shall we go ahead and write up our wills one time? Because there's no guarantee we'll come back alive."

 **A/N** : _Well Jeremy, both Schmidt parents are coming to Fazbear's Frights now. You happy?_

 _Jeremy: *Smiling evilly* VERY_

 _Spring: *Glaring at him* Savage!_

 _Review, please!_


	18. The Family that Stays Together

**A/N** : _I don't believe it! Over 100 reviews now-that means so much! Thanks, guys! Now then, to reviews..._

 _Nightmare miss11-Don't worry, this story is far from over_

 _YFS-True, true. Jeremy's going to get his comeuppance in one form or another_

 _The Emerald Queen 88-Oh yes, the Schmidts are one tough family. They'll pull through, somehow._

 _That 'Inactive' Action-Lol XD Yeah, they're going to need it._

 _Lollypop191-You got that right._

 _LavenderCrystalOfRoses-*Suddenly realizes what I did* That was unintentional. Heh, I didn't actually have any plans for Endo._

 _Manias 3.0-NP And yeah, Jeremy's in for a world of pain. NO ONE messes with Mike's kids._

 _AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon-*Hands you a hunting rifle* Have fun._

 _Samtastic 3.0-Don't worry, we'll see more of Fritz! She won't be able to take part in the action, obviously, but I can assure you we haven't seen the last of her!_

 _This chapter is going to be set from multiple P. -third person, then Summer's, then Jeremy's. Hope it's not too confusing._

 **Disclaimer** : _Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, and neither do you._

"Ms. Ling?" Jasmine Nott blinked in surprise as she answered the phone. "What are you…?"

"This is weird, but I had a favor to ask." Ms. Nott raised an eyebrow. Summer was holding back tears. What was going on? Had something happened at her house?

"Ms. Ling? Is something wrong?"

"N-no. No." Jasmine knew that it was a lie. "I just wanted to know if it would be possible for me to have someone over tonight while I'm doing my shift. My husband."

"I don't see a problem with that, but what brought this on, Ms. Ling?"

"It's…it's hard to explain." Summer's voice answered. "It's just…there's something we have to do."

"Well…alright." Jasmine answered. She hung up. Something was wrong. She could only assume that it was about Springtrap.

Jasmine let out a sigh. She wasn't blind or stupid. She'd seen the evidence of the animatronic's murders.

For the most part, he…she? It…had been good about covering its tracks. But then again, she HAD come one morning and found the corpse of the latest guard, his eyeballs ripped out. And then of course, there was the fact that even before then, night guards had been disappearing. And those who hadn't were screaming their heads off about how Springtrap had moved on its own and come after them.

Jasmine had thought it nothing but nonsense up until she saw the evidence for herself. She assumed it was just the lack of air from the ventilation getting to their heads. After all, she was running a big business here, she couldn't listen to foolish stories like that.

But now that she knew better…

Jasmine stood up with a sigh, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Guess I'm not going to be getting my beauty rest tonight…"

* * *

"This is a stupid idea. You know that, right?"

"I know, and I don't care." I glared, even though I knew Fritz couldn't see me. "He took my kids, and I'm NOT about to just sit by and do nothing while my husband risks his life to get them back!"

It was almost midnight. Mike and I were on our way to Fazbear's Frights. Mike had gotten Fritz to watch over Ian and Hope's bodies while we were out, and see if there was any change, if somehow they'd come back.

I was still really surprised that she knew everything. But then, she HAD been the Bite of '87 victim. Plus, her brother had worked at Freddy's. I later learned from Mike that she had been one as well…for all of one night.

 _If…WHEN Mike and I survive and get our kids back, that's one thing they'll have in common. We're NOT coming back here-not to that murderer._

"You know he's a psychotic killer, right?" Fritz pressed. "He tried to kill me and Mike seven years ago and…"

"I _know_." I said again, a bit impatient. "Mike already went through his whole spiel with me. And Fritz, be honest-if it were YOUR kids he'd gotten…" This time, Fritz was the one to interrupt me.

"The fact that I've got a kid on the way is the only reason I'm not there with you guys!" She sounded frustrated, and I smiled a little, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"You've been through enough already. Plus if anything happens to me and Mike, Ian and Hope will need their aunt and uncle to take care of them."

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Fritz said. "If you two die on me, I'll do a séance just so I can shove my feet up your respective asses!"

"We're here." Mike announced as Fazbear's Frights came into view.

"Alright." I said to him, then looked back at the phone. "Bye." I just hoped that it wouldn't be the last time I ever spoke to her.

* * *

A huge grin crossed my face as I recognized the pair driving up to the building. YES! It was all working so perfectly! Mike was walking right into my trap and he knew it.

But he didn't care-his kids' souls were on the line. I started to float back over to the back room-and stopped as I saw my reflection.

Despite myself, I had to wince. Even when I wasn't in Spring I was still a pretty scary sight. It wasn't the fact that I was completely purple-it was my eyes. Solid black, with tiny white pinpricks for pupils.

"It'll all be over soon." I told myself. "Once Schmidt is dead."

"Don't lie." I groaned and turned around, seeing Spring Bonnie/Springtrap behind me. It was hard to tell since she was a robot, but she almost looked like she was glaring at me. "You'll just keep hurting and killing people, like when you were alive. You're nothing but a soulless killer, Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Don't you mean WE'RE nothing but a soulless killer?" I shot back, enjoying her obvious discomfort. "After all, we're a team Springy. You and I." I floated over to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I lost count-can you remember how many people we've killed together?" She winced and pulled away from me.

"I won't have any part of this!" Her gaze was cold. "Going after worried parents scared for their children-I wonder what Danny thinks." If I was still alive, my blood would run cold. I gritted my teeth, grabbing her good ear.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SON, YOU TIN CAN! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! AND YOU CAN'T RESIST ME!" Spring Bonnie tried to pull away, but I was faster. I phased inside her body, letting myself spread throughout her to take complete control.

"Like I told you the day you killed me and trapped us both here-you're my puppet now." I settled inside her completely, and Spring Bonnie stopped resisting. I opened my…our eyes.

"Now then, let's pay the Schmidts a visit, shall we?"

 **A/N** :

 _Jeremy: Hello, toads. Unfortunately, Shadowfang14 is...unavailable at the moment. *Muffled groans heard from the distance* So, I'll be taking over in her stead. Now here's what I want you to do-stay out of my way while I kill Mike and his wife, **or you'll be next on my list.** *Smiles maliciously* Oh, and leave a review or whatever if you want. _


	19. Remembrance of Spring Past

**A/N** : _*Stumbles in, a bit dirty and beat up*_ That was way too close. I just barely got away...thanks for all the help, guys. Now then, I have a couple people to address:

Pierce-Y'know, that WOULD'VE been a really good idea. I've already got plans for Tricia and Travis, but yeah. Originally I wasn't going to have Shadow/Spring Bonnie in this story at all-I was just going to have Springtrap and Golden Freddy be empty animatronics, like the original four back in Poor Little Souls. But I kinda wanted to have a 'female' Springtrap in my story. Truth be told though, I actually came up with a GREAT idea that I could've done in PLS a couple months after finishing it...but that's too long a story to get into. Another time, perhaps.

Guest-That's a good idea-think I might do that, especially since Ian actually DID make his debut in Rewritten Pastas. I had fun writing that story too :) I'm going to TRY to make the chapters longer, but yeah-college takes a lot out of me, especially with finals and graduation coming real soon. I'm really scared about the future since I'm not a 100% what I'm going to do once I'm done. At this point, the only thing I'm really looking forward to is That 'Inactive' Action's comic take on PLS (PS Inactive if you're reading I'm not pressuring you! I'm excited for the comic, but I understand that art takes time and you have other things going on in your life) Also don't worry, Danny/Balloon Boy will come around next chapter.

Well, somehow I managed to get away from Jeremy long enough to write out a flashback chapter set from Spring's P.O.V. It's not much, but I hope you like it anyway. Think of it as the calm before the storm :)

 **Disclaimer** : If I owned FNAF, I probably would've ended it at the third game. Then again, the fourth FNAF DID give me a motivation for Jeremy...

" _Fredbear! Fredbear!" I looked at him standing by himself in the darkness. "Fredbear…?" I started to walk over to him in concern._

" _I…I hurt that kid." His voice was low and mournful, sounding like he wanted to cry. Of course, that was impossible since we were animatronics, but it worried me all the same. "His head was in my mouth and I didn't…"_

" _It wasn't your fault." I told him gently, resting my hand on his shoulder. "It was because of those teenagers." I grimaced. "To think that boy could play such a cruel joke on his little brother…"_

" _He was scared of us. Of_ me _." Fredbear looked up at me sadly. "That's why they did it."_

" _Fredbear…"_

" _I don't understand. We're supposed to make children happy, to make them smile and laugh…but after THAT…"_

 _Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed either side of Fredbear's face, turning him to look at me._

" _I meant what I said, Fredbear." I said in as soft a voice as I could. "It wasn't your fault that that boy got hurt. And it wasn't your fault that he was scared of us. You did nothing wrong. I know you. I know you wouldn't hurt a fly." He sighed._

" _But what if we get shut down? Spring-if anything happened to you because of me…I couldn't stand it."_

" _It wouldn't be so bad." I told him. "Not as long as I was with you."_

* * *

 _Of course, we got shut down after that, and left in storage. We couldn't move, couldn't speak to each other-if it weren't for Fredbear I think I would've gone insane._

 _And then came the day of the murders. It was only a month after our deactivation, and once again Fredbear had been used to hurt children-not just one this time, but FOUR. I wanted so much to go to him-to hug him and comfort him like before, to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but of course I was immobile. I had no idea how he must have felt._

 _Months turned into years, and of course we started to decay. Though at some point we learned that we could leave our animatronic bodies-project ourselves as shadows. It wasn't the same as roaming the pizzeria freely like before, but it was something. And it was on one of my expeditions out as a shadow that I saw Hope._

 _She and the others were unfortunate enough to go through another nightmare after being killed, as I learned when I heard her crying._

" _Hmm?" I turned to see one of the animatronics on the stage-Chica. Or at least, I thought it was Chica. But the silvery image of a little girl with gray tear marks under her eyes was hovering above her. Both she and Chica were crying, and when I got closer I recognized her._

 _ **Hope.**_

 _Dear, sweet little Hope Caldwell-Mr. Fazbirch's niece. My daughter._

 _No wait-that wasn't right. She was FELICIA'S daughter. Felicia Fazbirch, nee Caldwell used to wear me as a spring suit back in the days of Fredbear's Family Diner. I'd seen her little daughter once or twice, when she or Mr. Fazbirch brought her to the restaurant. But as I saw her crying-sad, alone, most likely scared out of her mind-I couldn't help but feel a strong motherly urge to go to her. So I did._

" _What's wrong, little one?" I asked. Both Chica and Hope looked at me, and both of them gasped a little and pulled back in fear as they saw me. "You don't have to be afraid." I told Chica/Hope. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

Although I don't think I could…

" _H-he's dead." Both Chica and Hope answered in the same voice. "The night guard-he's dead because of me." She started sobbing again. "He was screaming and crying and begging for his life-but I couldn't control myself! I couldn't stop!" Both animatronic chicken and ghost girl hugged their knees. "What would Uncle Franklin think if he saw me now?! I'm a monster!"_

" _That's not true." I started to reach out to touch her…them? but of course my hand went right through her. Right…I was a shadow now. I didn't let that deter me, however. "The only monster is the one who made you all this way."_

" _The Puppet?" I looked at her._

" _Puppet?" Hope/Chica nodded._

 _"Yeah-after we were killed; a puppet put our souls in the animatronics. She told us to go after night guards-she made us WANT to hurt them."_

" _That's horrible!" I gasped. "I don't understand it-isn't she like the rest of you?! How can a child force other children to do such horrible things-to trap them in a nightmare like this?!"_

" _I don't know!" Hope sobbed. "I don't want to do this-I don't want to hurt people! I don't want to be Chica anymore! I want to be Hope Caldwell again!"_

 _I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my arms around her. HOPE, not Chica. I don't know whether it was the fact that we were both souls, but this time I was able to hold her small form in my arms._

" _You poor, sweet child." I sobbed. "If I could do anything-if I could save you and the others somehow, get you all out of here, I would do it. I would even find the one who killed you and make him VERY sorry. But there isn't much I can do. I can't even stay outside of my body for too long. I know one thing for sure though-you're all good kids. I know none of you would hurt another person if you could help it. Some way, some HOW, you'll be free again someday. And you'll all get to move on."_

" _Y-you really think so?" Hope asked, wiping a tear from her eye._

" _I_ know _so, little one." I smiled at her warmly, and Hope smiled back._

" _I hope you're right. Then that way, I'll be able to see my mommy and daddy again." She giggled a little. "You know, I don't remember a lot about my mommy-she and Daddy died when I was little. I remember her voice, though. You sound like Mommy." I looked at her in surprise. Before I could say anything, however, Hope gasped and disappeared._

" _Hope?!" Chica stood up suddenly, her eyes glowing black. I realized with disappointment that she was back under the control of the other one; this 'puppet'. I sighed as I went back to the closet where my body was._

* * *

" _Fredbear!" I started to reach up to where I'd just seen my only friend disappear. "Fredbear, wait!"_

 _It was years later. I'd just killed Jeremy Fitzgerald and saw the souls of the dead children ascend, along with Fredbear. Before I could even THINK of getting out, however, I suddenly felt my body seize up._

 _ **Oh no you don't!**_ _A voice said in my head. It was HIS voice._

" _What?!" I tried to turn my head, but found that I couldn't move._

 _ **Think you can just kill me and then up and leave?!**_ _Against my will, my mouth opened, and purple smoke issued out. It formed into a figure-Jeremy. He glared at me with evil black eyes-the same eyes I'd seen in Chica, and occasionally, the others. Jeremy's, however, were more malicious._

 _ **You're a spiteful bitch, huh? Well guess what-SO AM I. And if I have to rot here for God-knows-how-long, I won't be doing it alone!**_

" _What are you doing?! Let go of me!" That's what I_ wanted _to say. But I couldn't move my mouth, couldn't find my voice. I was forced to watch, helpless, as Jeremy misted back into me. I screamed in my head, wanting to tear myself apart just to get that DEMON out of me._

 _ **And until the day we both wither to nothing, maybe we can kill a few more people between us? Two murderers-together as one.**_

" _NO!" Finally, I was able to move my mouth. Except it wasn't MY voice that came out._

" _ **You're MY puppet now.**_ _"_

* * *

And so, after seven years being used by Jeremy, I now had a good idea what the children had gone through when THEY were being used to hurt people against their will. What _Fredbear_ had gone through-time after time. God, I missed him. I was alone and afraid with that madman who infected me like a parasite, turning me into a murdering monster.

Suddenly, a camera moved. Jeremy forced me to turn my head to look at it so we could give the Schmidts a nasty grin. I hoped against hope that they could somehow stop me-stop US and save their kids. And that somehow, I could get free too-free to leave this place and see Fredbear again in a place where I could be Spring Bonnie again.

 _Save us._

 **A/N** _: Hang on Spring-you'll be alright. If there's anyone you can count on to save innocents, it's Mike and Summer. Now then, review please._


	20. Hiatus Notice

(Ian shyly walks out in his soul form)

Ian: H-hi guys. So, bad news…the author has a lot going on in her life right now, so that means that she can't give you a new chapter right now. She _did_ start to write out a new chapter, but it was too short so she started to add to it. But with graduation coming up, along with going to New York soon with her cousins to look for an apartment to rent and a job, she just can't muster up the energy to keep working on it right now.

Me: (In the distance) I wish I was dead.

Ian: No you don't, trust me. (Looks back at the readers) Don't worry though-Shadow told me she's determined to see this story through to the end! It's going to take at least a week or two, but once she gets her life together and gets the energy to write again she's gonna get back on it and give you guys more, since you've all been so kind with your reviews. S-so just hang in there, okay? (Looks at me) Did I do good?

Me: (Ruffling his hair) Yeah little guy. You did great. (Smiles)


	21. Kids to the Rescue

**A/N** : _Hey guys, back now! So, making progress in real life-renting a room with my cousins in New York right now, and next weekend I'm going to meet with a contact of my aunt's to see about a job. I hope it all works out-though the last thing I want to do is learn to adult -_- At least I have this story to fall back on. Also, I've had some fun in New York-especially yesterday and Saturday, my birthday weekend. Got to see Captain America: Civil War and go to a bookstore with my cousins. Oh yeah, and I saw the trailer for the Sister Location game. I'm scarecited!_

 _Now, before I get started, I just wanted to give a special shout-out to Pierce. You've given me so many reviews dude-often for the same chapter, and I'd answer them in public messages if I could, but since you're a guest reviewer the site won't let me. Let me see if I can't address at least some of your concerns here:_

 _First off-yeah, I know what you mean about introducing characters late. TBH I feel guilty that I gave Travis so little attention compared to the other kids-though then again it wasn't like there wasn't a reason for it...he was under Melody's control the longest, after all. And that's actually the main reason I wrote 'Adventures in Animatronic Sitting', so he could get more of a personality. Plus, there's the FNAF RPs I do on my Tumblr blog, askthenightguardandfoxboy._

 _Second-I'm flattered you liked Rewritten Pastas, but I'm not planning to do a sequel for it. Sorry._

 _Third-This is sad, but I imagine Mr. Fazbirch died of a heart attack somewhere between the two stories. So no-he won't be appearing in this story._

 _Fourth-Cool idea for your own FNAF fic!_

 _Fifth-Melody didn't know Danny was there until after she'd bound the other kids' souls to the animatronics, so she couldn't affect him._

 _That's all I remember-anything I miss? Well, without further ado, on to the story, which is set from Ian's and Mike's POVs._

 **Disclaimer** - _I own nothing_

I want to say I was brave. I want to say that I got up and gave my sister a big hug before going after Jeremy.

But the truth was, I was scared out of my mind, and crying like a baby. What could I do?! I couldn't do anything! I couldn't even turn into Phantom Foxy!

Where were Mom and Dad?! Were they here?! That was why Jeremy had kidnapped us-to lure them here. I felt so helpless; I wanted to be back at home in my own bed, in my own body, so they could hug the nightmares away. I wanted to be normal. I just wanted all of this to be over!

"Ian…" Hope started.

"H-huh?" I looked up at her.

"Let's go!" She said. "Jeremy's after Mommy and Daddy! We can't just sit here!"

"What are we supposed to do?!" I asked. "We can't turn into the phantom animatronics! We can't fight him!"

"We have to do _something_!" She said, then sighed. "Ian-I'm scared too, okay?! REALLY scared. But I'm more scared of losing Mommy and Daddy. And I can't do this alone, okay?! You're my big brother, start acting like it!"

My mouth fell open. I realized how much Hope had done since this all started-how brave she'd had to be while I just kept getting scared and crying. A memory came back to me from my last life.

* * *

" _Do what he says, Mike. Open the door."_

" _What?!"_

" _He's not going to let you go now that you know the truth! He'll kill you, like he did to me and my friends! And I might not be able to stop him-but at least I can buy you some time to escape!"_

* * *

I had been so brave then. Okay yes, I was already dead-but I was scared. I was so scared-and despite that I ran out to attack my killer, so that Dad and Aunt Fritz could get out alive. Now both my parents were in danger, and here I was crying like a baby.

It wasn't fair to Hope that she always had to be the brave one, even though she was younger. Even now, when we could lose our parents, all I could think about was how scared I was.

"You're right." I looked over at my sister. "I'm sorry, Hope. I'm sorry you're the one who's had to look after ME. Maybe we can't change-but we can still do SOMETHING. And I figure it's time I did something other than cry."

I stood up, and suddenly gasped as I felt myself change.

"Huh?" I blinked, raising my right hand to my face, only to see that it was a hook. I was Phantom Foxy again. "Hope, I…" I looked over at her, and saw that she was Phantom Chica.

"What happened?" Hope asked in confusion. "How can we change again now?"

"It's because you both stopped doubting yourselves." We both looked down and saw Phantom Balloon Boy.

"Balloon Boy?" Hope asked.

"Springtrap, or Jeremy, or whatever wanted to keep you weak." Phantom B.B. said. "As long as you stayed scared, you couldn't change. But once you decided to be brave and go out to save your parents, you could turn back into your phantom selves. Now come on. The Puppet's watching your parents, but she can't do this alone. Let's…"

"Wait a second!" Hope said before he could finish.

"We don't have a second!" Phantom B.B. said, sounding annoyed. "Do you want your parents to be killed?"

"B.B…" Hope started, "You've been here a long time. Ever since Jeremy worked here as a night guard."

"Yeah, so what?" He snapped.

"When Spring Bonnie talked to me and Ian in our dreams, she said that Jeremy had a son. That all of this started because he was killed." My eyes widened as I looked at Phantom B.B.

"That's you, isn't it?" Hope finished. "You're Daniel Fitzgerald!"

He sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah. Now come on. Let's stop my dad from killing your parents."

* * *

That night was the most horrifying of my life. I was in a horror attraction with my wife while a (literal) vengeful ghost from my past came after us. I had no idea if we'd make it out alive. And I had no idea where our kids where.

What would happen to Ian and Hope if we ended up getting killed? Would Jeremy let them go back to their bodies? Yeah right-fat chance. The guy didn't have a shred of humanity in him.

"Mike, look." Summer pointed to the camera, where Jeremy/Springtrap was already beginning to climb through the vents. I swore under my breath and automatically hit the ventilation to get the air flowing.

"So, you're back huh?" I turned around…and almost fell out of my seat. There, standing behind me, was a creepy puppet. The thing was very tall and thin, with a black body, white face, rosy cheeks, purple tear marks, and a sinister smile. It seemed familiar somehow, though.

The puppet sighed and crossed its arms.

"Should've guessed you'd be back. You always kept coming back to Freddy Fazbear's way back when."

That's when it dawned on me.

"Melody?" She shrank, turning back into the form I remembered from my days at Freddy's. Except for the fact that she was silvery with gray tear marks like the other dead kids, she looked like the same Melody I knew from seven years ago.

"It's been a while, Mike Schmidt."

"Well…this is different." I scratched my prematurely gray hair. "I mean, not that I don't…"

THWAP!

"Hey!" I heard Summer call. It took me five seconds to realize I'd been backhanded. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Your husband never learns!" Melody said in an annoyed voice, crossing her arms. "After what I put him through, you'd think he'd learn better than to come to a place with 'Fazbear's' in the title.

"Didn't have a choice." I said, rubbing my cheek. "Jeremy, or Springtrap, or WHOEVER…"

"Jeremy." Melody didn't give me a chance to finish. "Poor Spring didn't want anything to do with this."

I blinked in surprise.

"What do you…"

Summer got it faster than I did.

"Wait…do you mean to tell me that the suit itself-the robot…is alive?"

"Yep." Melody nodded. "Spring's in the same position as the other kids all those years ago-she doesn't want to hurt you, but Jeremy's forcing her to."

I just barely stopped myself from expressing my surprise that the demonic-looking robot bunny Summer described to me was female. After all, Chica hadn't looked female either. Besides, that wasn't the most important thing right now.

"Where are our kids' souls?" Summer asked, a worried look on her face.

"Jeremy had them in the back room." Melody answered. "He can't do anything to them while they're in that state, but he _can_ keep them from turning into the phantoms. And keep them from getting back to their bodies."

"How do we get them back?!" My voice came out more panicked than I wanted.

"I think we should focus on keeping you alive first." Melody said matter-of-factly. "You won't be in any position to save ANYONE if you're torn apart." She turned to Summer, a serious look on her face. "Now check the tablet!"

Summer was about to, but then something grabbed me from behind.

"AUGH!" My wife yelled out and jumped out of her seat.

"Well, this is just perfect."

My heart stopped. I slowly turned around to see a sickly green face looking down at me-the same face I remembered seeing so long ago, the face of the same animatronic I'd almost ended up shoved in seven years ago. The animatronic that had killed Jeremy…

"So good to see you face-to-face again Mike…"

 **A/N** : _Oh-not good. Jeremy finally has Mike again...and now that he's mentally tortured him, he's going to 'play' with his old friend a bit..._

 _This isn't going to be pretty. What will happen now? Will Danny/Phantom B.B. be able to get to his dad in time? Will Mike's own kids be able to save him? Will I **ever** get my life together?! Stay tuned to find out, and as always, review!_


	22. My Boss Gets a Splitting Headache

**A/N** : _Hey, guys. So-I WOULD do the whole special shout-outs thing, but right now I don't have the energy for it. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is short and kind of random-it's the best I could do._

 _I'm going to be frank with you-things aren't going so well. I've applied to a bunch of places, updated my resume...but I still haven't found a job. Though my cousin offered to let me work for a couple hours a day at her office until I get a job...even though I'm pretty sure she hates me now, for reasons that won't be displayed here._

 _So yeah, I'm sorry if this chapter seems bad or rushed or whatever...also, gore warning._

 **Disclaimer** : _I own nothing_

I wasn't the one who saved Mike. It wasn't our kids. It wasn't even Melody.

It was Mrs. Nott.

"STOP!"

All four of us-me, Mike, Springtrap, and Melody all turned as one to the source of the noise. There she was, running down the hall in her tweed skirt and pressed shoes, her hair slightly askew.

"Mrs. Nott?!" I gasped out in a barely audible whisper.

"No more." She shook her head seriously. "I can't just turn a blind eye to what's been going on anymore." Springtrap leered at her nastily.

"What are YOU doing here?" He, or she, or WHATEVER snapped. She looked up at him seriously.

"I know what you are." Mrs. Nott started. "And more importantly, _who_ you are."

"Mrs. Nott-what are you doing here?" I asked, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"I know everything." She continued. "About the killings here-and in the past, when it was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The animatronic characters there went after night guards too-and all the deaths were covered up."

"So what-you've been covering up the deaths here too?" Springtrap snapped. "You and Fazbirch are one and the same." Mrs. Nott looked at him seriously.

"You had a serious grudge against Mr. Fazbirch, didn't you? After he covered up the death of your son."

Springtrap actually dropped Mike in his surprise.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald-that's you, right? You lost your son Daniel Fitzgerald in the Bite of '83. Not as well-known as the Bite of '87, because Mr. Fazbirch insisted on covering it up. But you got your revenge by killing his niece and her friends a month later at another birthday party."

Mike went over to me, the confusion evident on his face that must have been on mine. I just shrugged as Springtrap voiced the question we were all thinking

"Who-are you? How do you know all of that?!"

"You really don't recognize me?" Mrs. Nott sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised-Xavier told me you stopped paying attention to him after what happened to Danny. I was a friend of his. On that day, the Bite of '83…I wore the Bonnie mask."

I still didn't understand what was going on but evidently Mike did, as his eyes widened in realization.

"No way…" Springtrap's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You…you were one of THEM." Mrs. Nott looked ashamed.

"What we did to Daniel was horrible. Unforgivable." She looked at him seriously. "In fact, Xavier never forgave himself. Did you know that he started self-harming after Danny's accident?" Springtrap looked genuinely surprised at this.

"He did?" Mrs. Nott's expression changed from remorseful to angry at this.

"Of _course_ you didn't. In fact, you stopped noticing Xavier altogether, didn't you? That's why he ran away from home and started staying with me."

By this point I was truly baffled. What was going on? What were they talking about? I mouthed _What's going on?_ To Mike, and he motioned towards the door.

"Xavier never meant for things to go that far!" Mrs. Nott continued. "He was just being a stupid teenager-we all were! Plus, it was our fault anyway! Me and the guys! We goaded him into it, and Xavier regretted it until the day he took his own life!"

My blood ran cold.

"He's…dead?" Springtrap asked. Mrs. Nott nodded coldly.

"Just two weeks after he ran away from home. I came home from school one day to find that he'd hung himself in my bedroom. He left a note behind saying that he couldn't live with the guilt, and…"

" _Good._ " My jaw fell open. By this point, Mike, Melody and I were on our way down the hall, but what I had just heard froze me in my tracks.

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Nott's voice was so high only dogs could hear it. "How could you say that?! After everything that's happened, I…"

"I'm sick of this conversation."

Mrs. Nott screamed out, and I couldn't take it. I looked into the office and immediately wished I didn't.

Springtrap stuck two of his large fingers along either half of Mrs. Nott's mouth as she kept screaming…and ripped her head open. I was so scared I couldn't even scream. My heart stopped. I was barely aware of Mike's scared laughter next to me.

"Now then, it's your turn Schmidts." Springtrap tossed Mrs. Nott's dead body behind him and turned to leer at us.

" _Time to die!_ "

 **A/N 2** : _...I promise the next one will be better. Anyway, there's only a few chapters left in the story. So yeah-review or whatever._


	23. Father and Son Reunited

**A/N** : _Okay so, quick update on my life...still as of yet jobless, though I applied to a couple more jobs. And tomorrow I arranged to have a phone conversation with my former career counseler back at college, so hopefully she can give me some tips. So yeah...here's hoping. Special shout-outs..._

 _Riddle-Heh, never played Until Dawn ^^' I'm glad you liked it anyway, though. Thanks, man._

 _Pierce: Just wait and see...oh yeah, and fun fact about what you said about me and Mike...I actually did kinda base him on myself a little bit...like, I'm also antisocial, have a rough relationship with one of my parents (my mom in my case), and love kids. Though I think I MIGHT have also given him my Asperger's..._

 _The Emerald Queen 88-Heh, yep! I can be pretty brutal sometimes..._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Get in line. *Hands out 'Jeremy must DIE' shirts* Y'know, I think I'm probably the first FNAF writer to actually have him be a villain (or, at least, THIS villainous). It's really funny-most of the fanfics and stuff I've seen have Jeremy as a shy nerd, or at worst, a bit of a grumpy bear. So of course, I decided to up the ante by making him the ACTUAL PURPLE MAN. I figured it would fit, since he's the night guard in the games with the most animatronics after him...like they're the souls of the children he murdered, plus the night guards who ended up dead as a result of what he did-I figure after they learn for themselves what happened, THEY'D be out of his blood too._

 _Samtastic 3.0-Yeah...couldn't really find a place for Xavier (chuckles), so that was more out of laziness than anything :P Though I guess it worked to up the drama._

 _Zarina3908-Well, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks, I hope I DO find something..._

 _AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon-Be careful! Don't want to end up like Mrs. Nott!_

 _Elhini Prime: Oh madam, you flatter me so. Truth be told, I actually wanted to write that scene for a while-though originally it played out a bit differently. BTW, thanks for the help with the song!_

 _Dark Maiden95: Him and Mike's father both. And thanks for your kind words._

 _Only a couple chapters left guys, let's get this underway! Enjoy this one (which is set from Jeremy's point of view)_

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. If anything, Five Nights at Freddy's owns ME at this point_

It took all of my willpower not to laugh like a maniac as I followed the Schmidts down the hall. I still had to retain SOME dignity, after all. Though I decided to screw with their heads a little. I placed my fingers on the wall, letting them grate on the metal as I started to sing while I walked.

"Toreador en guard! Toreador! Toreador!

And dream away, yes dream in combat,

That a black eye is watching you..."

I heard their footsteps pound against the floor. Their shadows flickered against the wall.

Ah yes. So close now.

Suddenly, I heard another sound. Or no…it was more like I felt it.

"Hmm…?"

I turned around-only to get a faceful of teeth. I only just avoided getting my face snapped off.

"Impossible!" I glared at Foxy…Ian…whatever. "Impossible! How did you change back?!"

"I found something I'm more scared of than you!" He snapped back. "Losing my parents! I'm not going to let a monster like you hurt them!" His tail stuck straight out behind him, and I laughed harshly.

"Monster? Me? Well you know what they say-it takes one to know one." I moved out of my way as his sister moved to tackle me.

"Too slow!" I turned to the hall. "Come on, Mike! You really gonna let your kids fight your battles for you?!"

I knew he'd be coming back. I didn't care who I hurt anymore, and he knew it.

I'll admit-I was thrown off when I heard that Xavier had killed himself. Some small part of me inside ached. I actually had noticed when he started self-harming. And when he disappeared from home…leaving nothing but his Foxy mask…

But that was all in the past. Both my sons were gone, and nothing could bring them back. All I could do now was hurt the man responsible for my death. And I couldn't think of any other way than by showing HIM what it was like to lose your children.

"You can't beat us!" Ian said. "Not this time!"

"Hmm…not like this, maybe." I admitted. "But if I lose the dead weight…" I moved away and closed my eyes, concentrating. Soon I felt…lighter. I heard a clank behind me, and the kids' gasp.

Spring was behind me, looking at her hands.

"I…I'm free?"

" _I don't need you anymore._ " I hissed. It was true. Possessing Spring had been convenient, but I was much stronger now.

And yes-I was a true monster. I looked at my reflection, seeing that I was nothing but a soul now-looking almost exactly like I had in life, except for being purple with black eyes. But I felt so much more powerful-powerful enough even to destroy an animatronic.

" _It's been fun, Springy._ " I said. " _But now I have to make sure that you don't interfere anymore._ " I walked over to her, enjoying the look of fear on her face. " _My regards to Fredbear._ "

"NO!"

This time, I couldn't stop the razor sharp teeth that sank into my leg. I roared out in pain, glaring at the phantom.

" _I've had just about enough of you!_ " I batted him aside with nothing but the back of my hand, causing him to phase into the wall. I then rounded on his sister, grabbing either side of her head and dragging her down to face me..

"Jeremy!" I turned around to look. Mike was walking out into the hall, his eyes burning.

"Mike, no!" His wife said. "What are you doing?!" Mike ignored her and walked over to me.

"I'm the one you want. I'm the one you want revenge on." His voice was calm, yet I could sense the fear behind it. He was forcing himself to stay calm and collected, for his family's sake. He looked up at me. "Leave my family alone…and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"Daddy!" Hope's image flickered, turning back into her soul self. She floated out of my grasp and over to Mike, who looked down at her sadly.

"I'm so proud of you." He said. "You and your brother both. You've both been through a lot, and you've been so brave. But now you have to go back home. Your mother will need you."

"We're not leaving you!" Hope protested.

"That wasn't a question." His tone was serious. "He already hurt you once-I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you again."

"You think _we_ could stand losing you?" His wife stepped forward, a determined look on her face.

"Summer, please." Phantom Foxy appeared and turned back into Mike's son, who likewise looked stubborn. Scared yes, but with a fierce compulsion to protect his father.

In spite of everything, in spite of the danger in front of them, they weren't going to leave each other. Mike's wife, who had no place even being in this whole place. His kids, whom I'd already killed once. They were willing to stand up to me together-as a family.

 _It made me SICK._

Seeing Mike there with everyone he cared about, seeing how he'd grown and had a family who all loved each other reminded me of what I'd lost. Anger built up inside me...white-hot anger. I lunged at Mike, tackling him to the ground. Of course, his family rushed to help him…but not before I grabbed his left arm, twisting it with all my might, enjoying his screams of pain…and the sharp CRACK that came afterwards. It was broken.

I then felt a sharp blow to my head. It didn't knock me out, but it still hurt like crazy. I turned around slowly to see the goth woman, Summer, standing behind me, a crowbar in her hands. She swung at me again, and I avoided the crowbar by only a hair.

" _Hang around-you and your kids are going to get your turn._ " I growled. " _I don't want your husband interfering, though._ " I turned to Mike. " _It's your turn, Mike. Now you get to lose everything you care about-and you won't be able to do a thing but watch!_ "

"No…" He tried to pull himself up-but screamed out in pain at the pressure on his right arm. "AUGH!" I leered and turned to the trio in front of me.

"Dad, no!" The smile slid from my face at the voice.

It couldn't be. It just COULDN'T be.

A small figure materialized in front of me.

"Please, Dad!" Tears poured down Daniel's face as he looked up at me. "Don't hurt them anymore!"

 **A/N** : _Freaking FINALLY Danny! So, what will happen now that Jeremy finally got to see his son again? How will this all end? Why am I asking YOU these questions?! Stick around and review to find out!_


	24. Summer Plays With Fire

**A/N** : _Well, here we are, folks. The final actual chapter of A Place for Him. All that's left now is an epilogue, like with Poor Little Souls. How will this all end? Well, read on to find out! (This chapter is set from Spring's point of view, by the way)._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Yep, Jeremy's not gonna win any 'Father of the Year' trophies anytime soon._

 _KauffmansKeep-Fredbear moved on with the kids, remember? Read and find out. See last answer. Here it is. You'll see. Let's not open THAT can of worms. That makes seven. Heck if I know. Yes, but he's not going to appear in the story. Phantoms Mangle and Freddy aren't in the story. Gone. Technically Spring was always good, she was just being controlled by Jeremy to kill. Read on to find out. I hope that answered all your questions._

 _Mari the Cute-Maybe...B)_

 _Samtastic 3.0-You'll just have to read on to find out!_

 _Zarina3908-LOL XD Glad you're liking it! And to answer your question, yes, I've seen the Sister Location trailer. I currently don't have any plans to write a fanfic for it, but I AM planning to make an ask/RP blog on Tumblr with my versions of the new animatronics plus Spring after the game comes out. I even drew my versions of the Sister Location animatronics, which I'm pretty happy with._

 _Ididnotseethat-Water is wet_

 _AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon-*Danny hugs you, crying loudly*_

 _Elhini Prime-We shall see, we shall see..._

 _Dark Maiden95-See above in what I said to Elhini Prime. And thanks :)_

 _Deathpuppy1-Wow, new reviewer! Um...thanks?_

 _Pierce-Like I told Kauffman, no, Phantom Mangle isn't in this story. Melody's still there though-you'll see her in a little bit. Yeah...the Danny reveal scene probably could've done better...and yeah, I've heard 'Noticed'. As a matter of fact, one of my favorite YouTube videos right now is this really great SFM someone did for it. And yeah, it fits Xavier really well. And as for Danny-well, he was TERRIFIED to get anywhere near his dad. Can you blame him?_

 _Manias 3.0-You're back! *Glomps you* It's okay. Heh-sorry if the blood was too much for you._

 **Disclaimer** : _Technically, the only one I really own is Summer._

Jeremy Fitzgerald was a lot of things. Angry. Vengeful. Sadistic. But one thing he was NOT was insightful.

Even after sharing my body for so long, he didn't know that I could leave it as my shadow self for extended periods of time, when I needed to.

And I think him threatening a whole family would DEFINITELY qualify. Shortly after Jeremy tried to destroy me, I saw Daniel looking at us from the side. If I had a heart, it would've stopped.

He was _right there_.

Jeremy's son, the reason for his anger, for all of this, was right there, just a few feet away. If he revealed himself to his father, this could all be over!

But he didn't move. He looked terrified. Of course, I couldn't blame him-but he had to reveal himself.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on going to him. Before long, I was in front of Daniel in my shadow form.

"Danny!" He blinked, as if seeing me for the first time.

"Spring?"

"Daniel;" I started seriously, "If there was ever a time to reveal yourself, it's now. Please, go talk to your father."

"That's NOT my dad!" He said. "He's evil-a killer! My dad always protected me from anyone who'd hurt me, played baseball with me…" I could hear the sadness in his voice. "He…he…"

I sighed, understanding his fear. In spite of everything, Daniel Fitzgerald was still a child. A child who'd never gotten a chance to grow up.

"Danny…" I looked at him in sympathy. "Your father-your REAL father, is still somewhere in there. I know-because he still loves you very much."

"How do YOU know?!" He demanded.

"Because I've had him in my head for seven years now." I reminded him. "Even in his darkest of times, Jeremy never forgot what he lost. He never stopped thinking of you. Even after all this time." I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's up to you now. You can bring him back."

A determined look crossed his face. He nodded, and in a second was in front of Jeremy.

"Dad, no!" I watched as Jeremy's anger was replaced with shock and confusion. "Please, Dad." Jeremy begged, starting to cry. "Please don't hurt them anymore!"

Many emotions swam over Jeremy's face at once-disbelief, surprise, sadness, regret…

"Danny?" His voice was small. Anger filled his face again. He didn't believe him. He started to reach out, probably to attack Danny...but then the boy sniffled. Jeremy stopped suddenly.

"Danny…it IS you." He knelt down, throwing his arms around his son. A smile crossed my face. Satisfied, I willed myself back into my body. Next to me, the Schmidts were watching, wide-eyed. Ian and Hope changed back into their soul selves, floating next to their mother and father.

"Y-you were here this whole time?" Jeremy asked. "Like the others?" Danny nodded.

"I never left. Dad-I wanted to be with you again. To go home. But when I went to your office to tell you hi…" Jeremy's eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"Balloon Boy-that was you? I thought you were like the others…" He looked guilty, and Danny just hugged him again.

The return of his son, the reason behind all of his murderous actions, seemed to weigh heavily on Jeremy. It was if he suddenly realized everything that he'd done-to the children, to me, to the Schmidts…and to Danny.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmmm?" I suddenly realized that Hope was next to me, and I smiled. "Yes, I'm alright. I'm alright now."

"Burn it." Jeremy said suddenly.

"What?" Melody asked as all of us looked at him. Jeremy looked at Summer.

"Get your husband and kids out of here-then burn this place to the ground."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Daddy?"

A bunch of voices responded as one, and Jeremy sighed.

"I won't say I'm sorry for the atrocities I committed. Apologizing now won't undo any of them." He looked at the family, and even though we weren't sharing a body anymore, I could actually feel some remorse.

"I let my desire for revenge consume me and turn me into a hateful monster long before I died." He looked at me. "Spring…"

I just narrowed my eyes at him. He may have been sorry, but I wasn't about to forgive him. After all the blood he forced me to shed, after keeping me here to rot with him-I wasn't in a forgiving mood.

He sighed, and Mike looked from him to Danny, trying to prop himself up despite his broken leg.

"What do you think you're going to gain by this?" He demanded. "If we burn Fazbear's Frights down…"

"Just an end." Jeremy said. "It's time all of this came to an end." He looked at Mike seriously. "I know I'm not going to the same place as Danny. But before I spend all of eternity burning-I just want a few more moments with my son."

"Daddy…" Jeremy put his hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling sadly at him.

Summer sighed and walked over to a fuse box, fiddling with some wires.

"Mom…" Ian started.

A spark. Then more. Soon enough, a small fire broke out.

A realization filled me. I was going to burn with everything else.

But I wasn't scared.

"What about you?" Ian asked, floating over to me in concern. I smiled at him weakly.

"Like Jeremy said, it's time for an end. And who knows? Maybe I'll get to see Fredbear again." That thought alone filled me with hope and happiness.

Summer picked Mike up easily, swinging his arm over her shoulder to support him.

"Kids, go back home." Mike told them. "Your mother and I will meet you there."

"You sure?" Ian asked. Mike nodded.

For a second, I saw Ian and Hope the way they had looked in their first lives. They gave their parents worried looks before disappearing.

Jeremy sighed.

"You're a better man than me, Mike Schmidt. Take care of those kids of yours." Mike looked from him to me.

"Spring-are you sure about this? Maybe we could get you out of here, get you fixed up…" I shook my head.

"Just go home. Your children are waiting for you."

The crackling sound of the fire grew louder. Summer hobbled out with Mike, and I was aware of someone putting their hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, seeing that it was Melody. She gave me a small smile before likewise disappearing.

Now it was just me, Jeremy, and Danny. The fire spread, rolling towards us. The last thing I saw was the father and son embracing warmly, finally reunited after all these years. Then I closed my eyes.

 _I'm coming, Fredbear._

 **A/N** : _*Sniffling* Well, that was heart-rending. I hope it didn't seem too cheesy or unbelievable._

 _Oh, and before I forget, quick update on my life-I still haven't found a solid job yet, but I've gotten some emails and a couple calls from people...hopefully I'll find a solid job before long. Oh yeah-and later this week, I'm actually going out with my cousin. She's gonna be looking at some offices and stuff in Florida and she invited me along, just so I can get away for awhile. I think a change of scenery will do me a world of good. And hopefully I can see some of my friends from back at my first college while we're there._

 _Back to the story-it's not over yet, like I said. Stay tuned, and as always, review!_


	25. Epilogue

**A/N** : _Here we are. The final part. Man-I can't believe this is it. I've had so much fun writing this. AND Poor Little Souls. It's always bittersweet, coming to the end of a story. Now, as usual, the answers to everyone's questions and stuff._

 _Like A Pro-Yeah, sorry man, I think everything's all wrapped up._

 _KauffmansKeep-I'm glad you liked the ending. I don't have any plans to write a FNAF 4 story-got enough projects to work on (more on that another time). Your support means a lot to me :)_

 _The Emerald Queen 88-Oh, you :) Thanks_

 _AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon-Aren't they, though? BTW, Spring says thank you._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Yeah. This whole thing was really bittersweet in general. Goodbyes are never easy._

 _Samtastic 3.0: This is only gonna be a two-part story. Sorry to disappoint. I'm glad you like it anyway!_

 _Dark Maiden95: Fun fact-originally I was gonna have Jeremy break both of Mike's legs too, so that way he'd be completely helpless to defend his family. But since there were more of them than him, I figured they wouldn't stand around and let him hurt their husband/dad. Maybe in another story...and thanks, me too. I actually DON'T like sitting in front of my computer all day-here's hoping..._

 _Pierce: First of all-seriously dude. I like your enthusiasm, but I can only address so many things. Secondly...*Sigh* Yeah...I'll admit it-I enjoyed doing Poor Little Souls better than this story. Not my best work-originally I wasn't even planning to do a sequel. I was just going to have Jeremy die and have that be it but NOPE! Got bitten by the creativity bug. And yeah-trying to write for the kids killed me. My problems were this: a) I jumped in too fast to do this story and b) I went in with SOME ideas for what I was going to do, but just winged it the rest of the time. As a writer, this deeply shames me. I'm embarrassed that A Place for Him didn't have the same weight to it as Poor Little Souls (my best story so far). I'll do better on my next story. P.S-My favorite creepypasta is 'Abandoned by Disney'._

 _Well, on to the epilogue!_

 **A/N** _: I own it like I own the sun_

"Mom! Dad!" Hope and Ian threw their arms around me and Summer as we came into their rooms.

"Oh, babies!" Summer hugged them back, tears in her eyes.

Before we had returned home, Summer had taken me to the hospital to check my broken arm, and now it was bandaged. Unlike the first time I'd ended up in the hospital due to Fazbear's-related incidents, I barely remembered anything from this time. I blame it on the pain, adrenaline, and generally everything that happened that night.

All I really remembered was a guy in a white hoodie with long black hair telling me that my kids were going to be okay. Weird...

My arm still hurt a little, but I didn't care. I tightly hugged my kids, relieved that they were safe and back in their own bodies.

It was over. The nightmare was finally over.

"I don't believe it." Fritz smiled at the two of us, crossing her arms over her pregnant stomach. "You REALLY burned Fazbear's Frights down?"

"We _had_ to." Summer said seriously. "We couldn't just let Jeremy go on hurting people. Besides, he messed with MY family. I couldn't let that go unpunished." I smiled at her.

Even after all of that, everything we'd been through, I still couldn't believe my insane luck.

Summer was such an amazing woman. She was so strong and determined and independent. I was falling in love with her all over again.

And Ian and Hope-I couldn't believe how brave they were. Those amazing, wonderful kids of mine…

This time, I was going to make sure they got the chance to grow up. I wondered if they'd still be able to turn into the phantom animatronics, but refrained from asking that. They'd been through enough already.

"Dad?" Hope asked. "Do you think Melody could finally move on, now that HE'S gone?"

"I sure hope so." I answered, picking her up. It seemed weird that it was all really over. But at the same time, I was glad. I wanted us all to move on and be happy. I hadn't really gotten a chance to know Spring, but I hoped that she was with her friend now.

"Well," Summer sighed, "Looks like I'm out of a job again."

"You'll find something, Mom." Ian smiled at her sleepily, letting out a yawn.

"But next time, could you find something less lethal?" Fritz asked with a sigh. "I want my babies to know their aunt and uncle."

"Babies?" I asked, blinking. "As in-more than one?"

"Yep." Fritz said as she pulled her jacket on. "Chad took me to the doctor yesterday for my checkup. Comes to find out I'm having twins." The look on my face must've been hilarious, because Summer giggled a little.

"Mike? Are you okay?"

"Yeah-I'm fine." I said quickly. "Come on, let's put these two to bed." Fritz waved at us as she left, and my head was spinning.

Okay yes-it was too early to tell if my suspicion was correct…but still.

As Summer and I carried our kids to bed, I could've sworn for a moment that they looked like their past lives. Maybe this was just my life…something new and strange around every corner.

But so long as no one or nothing else tried to hurt my family or anyone else I cared about, that was just fine with me.

"Come on sweetie." Summer put her hand on my shoulder, kissing my cheek. "Let's go to bed."

 **A/N** : _*Announcer voice*_ _This isn't over just yet, folks! Stay tuned for a deleted scene, and a sneak preview of what's to come!_


	26. Final Words and Future Plans

(Crying into buckets) I just…I just can't believe it, guys. By which I mean, I can't believe that the story is over AND I can't believe how amazing all of you are!

All your kind words, your reviews, favorites, and follows-they really just meant the world to me, and kept me going. You guys have been there for me and I just want to thank ALL my reviewers, old and new, for everything.

Now then, let me start off by telling you guys a funny little story. See, sometime after I had finished Poor Little Souls, I got an idea. I thought 'wait-what if MELODY was Jeremy's kid and the Bite of '83 victim, and Xavier was the crying kid in the FNAF 2 minigame'? Like, Jeremy would kill him out of anger for what he did to his sister, and that way Melody would stay as the Marionette while Xavier ended up in Golden Freddy (with Ian and his friends still being in their animatronics from the original story)? That awkward moment when you come up with a great idea for a story you've already finished writing... -_-

Oh well, people still liked PLS anyway and I had fun writing it, so I guess it's not a huge deal.

Now then, with that out of the way, I wanted to tell you guys about my upcoming projects:

1\. I'm officially going to take 'Shadowfang14's Toy Story 2' off its hiatus. Originally I was considering just taking it down since it didn't seem like anyone was paying any attention to it, but since I found at least one loyal reviewer/follower, I'm going to go ahead and get back to work on it. Besides, I deleted at least two discontinued fanfics in the past, so I don't want to go down that road again. I hate disappointing readers.

2\. I _might_ spread Poor Little Souls to Wattpad. Back near the end of the original story, LucarioMaster41 offered to share it there for me, but I've checked a couple times and haven't seen it there. So I might do the job myself, since I actually have a Wattpad account, and do that back-to-back while I'm working on Shadowfang14's Toy Story 2 here. I figure my best story would be a good start there.

3\. As mentioned in a previous chapter, while I don't intend to write a fanfic for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, I do intend to make a side ask/RP blog on Tumblr for my versions of Spring and the Sister Location animatronics after the game comes out. I'll probably call it the-girls-of-fnaf or something (yes, even if the game says otherwise because why not?). That's right-my fanfics may be done, but I'm NOT done writing for FNAF, not by a long shot! Roleplaying is so much fun :)

4\. Once I'm done with Shadowfang14's Toy Story 2 I'm finally going to start writing Under Gravity. I'm REALLY excited to work on this story-I just want to get my unfinished fanfic off the ground before I do so. Also, I need to go back and rewatch jacksepticeye's Let's Plays of Undertale-though I'm not going to make Under Gravity an exact cut-and-paste of Undertale. Some things will be different. Just…just keep an eye out for that, okay?

So yeah, once again, thanks for everything guys. It's been fun doing this with you guys to support me :)

See ya round!

P.S.-For those of you who are wondering what happened to Spring and Melody, Spring got to see Fredbear again in the afterlife. And a couple years after Fritz had her twins, she gave birth to a little girl. Make of that what you will.


End file.
